Protector
by bmo beatz
Summary: Older!Edward is assigned to partner the chief of police after moving home to Forks, WA. High school Bella is too big of a distraction, and Edward is too old and too cool to consider her. Lemons, forbidden love. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Protector**

**By: FBF**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is mine. **

**Rating: M**

**Notes: AU/AH. Lemons, eventually. Edward is Charlie's new police partner, and Bella is Charlie's far too tempting teenager daughter. Will Edward be able to stay on the right side of the law, or will the dark-haired girl prove irresistable? Copward and Shyella, of course. Canon Pairings, with slight Rose/Royce for shits and gigs. **

**This fic is now un-beta'd, but if you'd like to volunteer for the job, shoot me a PM and let me know. I'd love to have someone pre-reading and knit-picking my errors before I post :p I always seem to miss out on minor details.**

**Merry Christmas, to all that apply, and happy winter solstice for everyone else! **

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Bella**

I've never found police uniforms particularly attractive. For the majority of women in the world, a man in uniform is cause for whispers, blushes, and coy, stolen glances at the man in the blue. My best friend, Angela Weber, always teased about crushing on my dad - though Charlie was definitely not a candidate for People's Most Attractive edition. But it was the uniform - even my mother, though now divorced from my father and married to a man in a different kind of uniform, admitted that she was a bit hot and bothered the first few times she saw Charlie in his cop outfit.

"It's just that authority thing," Renée had claimed, when I would ask her about the how and why she fell for him, after she would gush about his rippling biceps and the shiny badge on the front of his strong chest. "It's like, he can protect you, and whip anyone's butt that tries to harm you. That uniform..." She had trailed off wistfully, as she often did, and stared dreamily off into the distance, remembering.

While I shivered in disgust and pushed that thought aside, I couldn't help but wonder - if it was another man in the uniform, would I finally get it? But alas, I had seen my father's partners, his coworkers, and in their dark blue and black uniforms, and I didn't get it. I just could not wrap my head around the concept.

That is, until _he_ walked through the front door.

It was a typical, late summer afternoon. I was lazing on the porch swing out front, listening to the rain drizzle and tap all around me. The fresh green on the yard and the trees was comforting, and even though it was gray and gloomy, I didn't mind. I had lived in Forks my entire life, and it was all I knew - it was like wrapping oneself in an old quilt and curling up in front of a fire on a cold winter's night. Cozy, familiar, and peaceful. I had an old, weary copy of _Great Expectations _in my hands, and I was barely paying attention to it. I had read it a million times.

When the police cruiser rolled up, crunching over gravel, I didn't glance up. Charlie often popped home while on patrol, just to check up on me. Not that he needed to. I was a sixteen year old girl with no social life, other than my best friend Angela Weber. She lived across town and watched her younger siblings during the work week, and the idea that I would have a _boy_ over was laughable. Boys were not interested in me.

And for the most part, I was not interested in them.

Forks was a small, rural town in the Olympic peninsula. There weren't many kids in my grade, and those that were, had known each other since primary school. Everyone knew everyone - and while that was kind of nice, in the sense that one knew what to expect - but it was also a bit distressing. No one forgot anything. Like the time I threw up during the Christmas pageant in second grade. Stage fright. Though we were all about to be seniors, and it wasn't brought up anymore (except in my home, when Charlie was recounting his buddies with _hilarious_ stories of my youth), it was in the collective memory of my peers. Just like when Mike Newton peed his pants in art class when we were in fourth grade. Or when Jessica Stanley had that awful Sun-In summer, and came back to school with frizzy, damaged orange hair resembling a clown wig.

It's like they say - people don't forget. And I wasn't inclined to fall into romance with someone that I had known through my awkward years, when my body was long and coltish, all awkward angles and a mouthful of metal braces. By the attention I received at school, one would think that I had never left those years.

"Hey Bells," Charlie called. I glanced up from my dog-eared paperback to find my father climbing out of the police cruiser. He was in that stupid uniform, which made him puff out his chest and talk in a deeper, calm, demanding voice sometimes. His _cop voice_. I hated that stupid voice, especially when it was used on me. Charlie was climbing out of his car, and then I noticed that someone else was too.

"Hey," I replied, giving a little wave. The two men sauntered up the walk, and when I caught a better look at the man with my father, it all clicked into place, like that puzzle box on Hellraiser.

Except it wasn't some strange, latex wearing demon that appeared. No, it was insanely hot lust that swept over my body, from the roots of my hair to the chipped black polish on my toenails. My face grew hot quickly, and I realized something very quickly.

_Men in uniform are sexy_.

It all made so much sense, as I blatantly studied the figure beside my father. A tangle of wild hair, the color that couldn't decide if it was a blazing sunrise or a shiny new, copper penny. Reflective aviator sunglasses were pushed into that dark hair, and then below that was the face of a God. Or a Roman statue, or bust. How had I ever imagined Michaelangelo's David to be the perfect male specimen? I was blind before now, I was insane before now, for thinking that. The face that was staring right at me was that of an angel, or a very prettily packaged demon. A strong brow above dark, sparkling eyes, the colors of the emerald earrings that Grandma Swan had left me when she passed. They glittered just as brightly as the jewelry. The perfect line of the nose, the masculine cut of the jaw, with sparse stubble on cheeks and chin, and the most beautiful, soft looking lips that were quirked into a crooked grin.

I gulped. _Oh, Lord, give me strength._

"Bella, I wanted to introduce you to my new partner. Edward Cullen, meet my daughter," Dad said, gesturing between us. I blinked a few times, like a stupid goldfish.

"Nice to meet you," Edward Cullen said, offering his hand. Oh, to touch that hand, I realized, would be salvation. His complexion was typical of Forks, pale, porcelain, but there was a tinge of golden sun-kiss, however weak. Had he lived elsewhere and sunned often? Was this the fading tan of some foreign happiness?

"Yes," I mumbled. My voice was deep and strange to my ears, but I wasn't concentrating on that. I was focused on the hand in mine. Big, strong, and warm. I felt like a wildfire, and electrical bolt, zipped up my arm where our palms connected. I felt something I had never touched on before, and my heart was fluttering as quickly as a hummingbird's wings my breast.

"Great book," Edward Cullen said, nodding at my lap where the paperback hung open, pages fluttered and my spot lost.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded quickly. "Erm, its um, very good."

"Bella here is quite the bookworm," Charlie chuckled. His hands were on his hips, one resting just above where his gun was holstered. Where it had always instilled fear and anxiety in me before, thinking of him having to use it, on Edward Cullen... Oh, on Edward Cullen, it was just the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

_Get a grip, Swan_, I thought, inwardly shaking myself.

"I like to read a bit, myself," Edward Cullen said. His voice was a velvet-black sky sprinkled with bright twinkling stars. I wanted to wrap myself up in that velvet-black blanket sky and fall asleep with it.

"I thought we'd grab some lunch here, Bells," Dad said, raising his bushy eyebrows at me hopefully. Momentarily forgetting the beautiful male specimen before me, I grinned and melted. My father would have starved to death long ago without me, and I was never upset to take care of his hunger needs.

"I think I can scrounge up a few things inside," I said with a warm smile. Dad clapped a hand on Edward Cullen's back, and the two grinned broadly as they ducked into the house. I unwound my legs from beneath me, realizing I was still wearing my pajamas. A pair of gray shorts that were indecently short and a loose flannel, buttoned haphazardly. I hadn't even brushed my hair - I was a bedheaded mess. I groaned quietly before slipping inside.

Suffice to say, my summer had just gotten more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**unedited, unbeta'd. enjoy.**

Chapter Two

Charlie Swan was a good guy, in that home-grown sort of way. It was nothing like Chicago, where the cops were broody, frowning men in black uniforms. Their senses of humor were saved for their families, their friends, what little was left of it. Working the streets of Chicago was rough business - it took a lot out of you. You saw a lot of things that no one should see. Drive by shootings with toddler casualties, strung out junkies OD'ing in dirty, wet alleyways with not a single person that loved them. It was all gang violence and domestic disputes, prostitutes with braces and teddy bears, father-figure pimps manipulating their bodies and their minds. Chicago was a dank, dirty place with a darkness looming over it.

I was glad for the transfer to Forks.

My father had moved there a few years ago, dragging my mother from their pied a terre in NYC. She had complained about the lack of culture, the isolation in the wilderness, the absense of a good cup of joe. But she had warmed up considerably when they began fostering, and took in a pair of teenagers that were twins. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, my new younger siblings for all intents and purposes, were the new lights of my mother's life, the apples of her eye. She adored chauffering them to swimming practice or the mall in Port Angeles or whatever the hell they needed. Her empty nest was full once again, and the longer they were in Forks, the happier she became. Happier than she had been even in my childhood.

Dad adored his new hospital, the small town feel to the whole place. That was because it was tiny, barely a village, with only a few small shops that were run by locals. There was no Wal-Mart, no Starbucks, no fastfood franchises to swing through late at night. It was so old fashioned, from another time. I found it comforting, if not _wet_.

Charlie, my new partner, was a good man. As we worked together, the first few weeks, parts of his life slipped out. He was divorced, a single father of a teenage girl, and they lived in a small white home only a few minutes from the station. Well, in Forks, everything was a few minutes from the station. But it was clear that as Charlie spoke of his daughter, a _Bella_, that she was the thing that kept him going. He bragged about her 4.0 GPA, her intelligence and the fact that they shared the same eyes - "Everyone says so," he had boasted to me, proudly papa - and that she was surely going to be something amazing. I felt like I knew her, imaging a small dark haired girl with Charlie's eyes and her face buried in a book.

But when I actually met her, I had no preparation. I had imagined her as a kid, like Charlie talked about her, but the woman curled up on the porch swing was no child.

"Bella, I wanted to introduce you to my new partner. Edward Cullen, meet my daughter." Charlie Swan's mustache twitched with a smile as he spoke, and I offered my hand politely to the woman on the swing. Thick, chocolate brown hair cascaded around her face and curled over her shoulders, long and silken like the chocolate waterfall in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Her skin was a transulent milky porcelain, flawless and unblemished except for a sparse sprinkling of freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were wide, almond saucers that gazed up at me shyly. Thick, dark eyelashes framed them. I wanted to touch her skin, the warm and soft of her flesh, cup her chin and trace my thumb over the twin pillows of her lips. But she was biting down on the lower one, and I had to phsycially check myself to make sure that I did not react.

_Oh, what fine hell is this?_

She was reading Great Expectations, and I had to wonder again. How had I assumed that Charlie's daughter would be a young girl, almost a kid, in my mind? She was sixteen, I remembered, and though she _was_ a kid, there was nothing about her that told me that. If I had seen her walking down the street, or perched on one of the vinyl, swiveling seats at the bar in the greasy-spoon diner in Forks, I would have figured her to be older than sixteen. I would probably have hit on her, flirted a bit, gotten her number. Taken her out on a date in Port Angeles - a place with low, soft lighting and Italian food, where we would talk over big plates of meat and pasta and sauce about everything and anything. Maybe I would have taken her back to my house...

"Great book," I found myself saying. She flicked her eyes to her lap, like she had forgotten that it was there, and a pink blush stained those porcelain cheeks. I wanted to cup them and feel the heat of her blood.

She stammered a response, and I was endeared by her shyness. Charlie said something about lunch, and then we were heading inside, out of the wet drizzle and the humid warmth.

Their home was cozy. Pictures hung on the wall and littered every available surface. Pictures of Charlie and Bella fishing, Bella awkwardly holding up a trout and looking at it uneasily. Bella in a pink tutu, posed in a five-year-old's interpretation of ballerina. Bella in a pumpkin costume, her face painted orange and holding a swollen pillow case of candy. Bella, sitting on the front porch with her arms loosely around her knees, smiling up at the camera naturally. I wanted all of these pictures in my house, to stare at and wonder about and surround myself with.

"Are burgers ok?" she asked from the kitchen, and I glanced up from studying (read: stalking) her pictures. Charlie was already in the beat-up old lazy boy, flipping around the television, and he called back his confirmation. I heard her puttering around in the kitchen, and stuck my head in to ask politely if she needed any help.

But my voice caught in my throat. She was wearing shorts that barely covered her ass, and her long legs were perfect and smooth and white, and I wanted them wrapped around me, my hand on her tiny calf. The over-sized flannel she wore was almost long enough to hide her tiny shorts, and she raked a hand through her dark hair as she bent to adjust the gas-heat under her frying pan.

_Pervert. Lech. Pedophile_. My brain was accusing and screaming all of these accusations as I ogled her. She caught me, and quirked an eyebrow, questioning me.

"Did you need any help?" I asked. My voice was husky and deep and she smiled. It lit the entire small kitchen, making it easy to overlook the outdated appliances and sad yellow curtains over the windows. It was an old home, with dinge that came from years and years and couldn't be cleaned no matter what.

"No, I got it," she replied softly. "Thanks, though."

I took that as my cue. I nodded, ducking out of that too bright kitchen, backing away from her dazzling smile. I plopped myself on the old couch, which was surprisingly comfortable for its appearance. It was one of those ugly old floral prints that were popular in the middle of the last century, and I was sure it had seen quite a few things. Moon landings, Cold War, Nancy Reagan's "Just So No" campaign.

Charlie was a man of few words, for which I was thankful. I didn't mind a chatterer - my mother was prone to ramble on, and while I could cheerfully tune her out because - well, she's my _mom_, all kids tune their mothers out. But I couldn't really ignore my partner, and for all intents and purposes, my _boss_.

We watched a rerun of Cops, which Charlie snorted at a few times, before Bella stuck her head in the living room and announced that lunch was ready. Charlie all but jumped from his recliner and ran to the kitchen. He had told me that his daughter was a mean cook, but I had never before witnessed a man lunging to the kitchen for food. Perhaps I was in for a treat.

The fixings were spread out on the counter, and Charlie and I quickly made our meals and grabbed chips before settling in at the table. Bella followed, much slower, shaking her head at her father's smiling face.

"I never met a woman that could cook like my kid," Charlie said, before taking a big bite. Grease ran down his chin and he grinned. "Not even her mother."

"Especially not her mother," Bella replied playfully. She sat down and I watched her nibble on her food. I took my first bite and had to agree - it was better than any burger I'd ever enjoyed before. I made quick work of it in the quiet of the kitchen, everyone eating and not speaking with their mouths full.

"So, how much longer do you have until school starts?" Charlie asked, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me," she grumbled. "A couple more weeks, I guess." She shrugged and took a bite of her burger to occupy her mouth, and I wanted to laugh. Avoiding questions like a pro - she would be a hard suspect to crack. But that baby angel face could probably do no wrong, and if it _did_, surely no one would ever suspect it.

"Your truck should be done by then," Charlie responded. "Jake said he had it almost fixed up."

The girl brightened at this. "Does that mean I get to drive it to school?"

Charlie sighed and nodded. "I can't justify driving you anymore. You're a senior now, and you're gonna be leaving the nest soon. Guess I gotta get used to it, huh?" He winked at her and she beamed back at him.

My mind was stuck on that last word. _Senior. Senior._

She was only going to be seventeen, and a senior in high school. My brain was correct to accuse me of being a dirty old man. She was ten years younger than I, the same grade as my foster siblings, and I was going to hell in a handbasket for thinking such disgusting thoughts about her.

As we finished up lunch, my resolve to ignore her strengthened. She was a kid, and my partner's kid at that. I was a cop. I was trained to be a law-abiding citizen, a role model to the community, a positive influence on the world. Protector of the world, catching the bad guys and making everything as safe for the innocent citizens as possible. No one would respect a craddle-robbing cop, perving on some young girl. A _kid_. I had to ignore her, I had to ignore those long legs and the lip biting and the good cooking. She was not mine, and she would not be.

"Well, we'd better get back on the streets," Charlie said after tossing his paper plate and washing his hands.

"Yeah, go make sure that all those criminals are off the streets," Bella replied with an adorable eyeroll. No, not adorable - annoying. Yes, when teenagers rolled their eyes, it was annoying and rude. Not cute.

"I'll be home around dinner time," Charlie said, bending to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"You always are," she said, and they both shared a smile.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly, before replacing my reflective aviators on my nose. I didn't need them in the gray world of Forks, but no one could catch me as I took one last, lingering look at Bella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Bella**

"Oh my God, Angela," I gushed on the phone later that night. "He is beautiful. Seriously. Perfection. And yummy."

"Bella Swan," my best friend said in a stern but warm voice, "tell me all about it. Right now." I could imagine her sitting cross legged on the floor in her living room, playing with the twins and the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder. She was a sucker for love stories, gossip, anything juicy that she could live vicariously through. As her parents' built in babysitter, the girl rarely got to live a life of her own. Not that she complained, as her younger siblings were her loves. She adored those babies like they were her own. But she was the kind of girl that mooned over boys, longed for a romance, and day-dreamed about her life becoming a real romantic comedy. She was a sucker for anything acoustic, and her big dark eyes were always hopeful.

"Well, I finally understand the whole uniform fetish," I said, recieiving a playful giggle from Angela. "Totally understand."

"Whats his name?" she asked.

"Edward. Edward Cullen," I answered. It was a breathless sigh, full of longing.

"That is a hot name," Angela said with conviction. "Like the love interest in a romance novel."

"I know, right?" I couldn't help but smile to myself. I had never been the girl to crow over the phone about some guy. I had never really had a _crush_ before, unless you counted my excitement over Jasper Hale last year, when he first moved to our school. But that had quickly evaporated when I realized that he was interested in Alice Brandon - any guy that was into her would _never_ be attracted to me. She was a little pixie with dark hair and a laugh like windchimes, notorious for her boundless energy and infectious smile. I couldn't hate him for liking her.

"But tell me more - what happened, how did you meet him, etc?"

I grinned at her pumping me for information. Angela was a good friend. "Well," I said, dragging out the word. "He's my dad's new partner. And he is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." I remembered the way he ate his burger, licking the ketchup off his finger as it leaked from the bun. I wanted to be that finger, to feel the warm wet of his tongue on _me_. I had never realized what a floozy I was until that moment.

"Oh my God," Angela gasped. "You're kidding me!"

"I know, isn't it ironic?" I rolled my eyes. I flopped back onto the purple comforter of my bed, gazing up at the glow in the dark stars stuck to my cieling. "I finally find someone in Forks worth liking, and he's older. And works with my _father_."

"That is so hot. It's like Romeo and Juliet," Angela said. "You guys are totally star-crossed."

"Well, to be star-crossed, we'd have to be involved." I sighed sadly. There was no way that the most beautiful man that had ever existed would find anything of interest in me. I was sixteen, a kid, and he was a full grown person. He had a job and a house and a mortgage, and he could legally buy whatever alcohol he wanted and smoke cigarettes and buy lottery tickets. I was only legally able to drive for a year, and I was still in high school. It was an impossible situation.

But there was nothing wrong with admiring from afar. There was nothing wrong with day-dreaming, right? I could watch him when he came over to the house, make small talk if I ran into him at the grocery store. That was safe, that was legal, and I could take those moments home with me and bury them in my heart. It was a quiet kind of satisfaction, and I was happy to at least have that to hold onto.

"Oh jeez, I gotta go," Angela said suddenly. "One of the babies just spit up on the other."

"Gross," I replied. "See ya." We hung up.

I set my phone on the nightstand and curled into myself, sighing heavily. I wanted to live in this feeling, this excitement. It was the most interesting thing that had happened to me in ages, and I wanted to savor it as long as I could.

**Edward**

I ate dinner at my parents' house. It was a huge modern number, with lots of windows and blonde wood and tall fur trees that were sprinkled over the property. I envied it, but the cops' salaray here in Forks would never support that kind of home. And I wasn't going to dig into my trust just to afford it.

"Edward," Mom greeted cheerfully as I sauntered into the kitchen. I was dressed casually, in jeans and a dark green T-shirt. Even though it was August, it wasn't as hot as summer was supposed to be. It was still awfully rainy, with a bit of humidity, but it wasn't exactly the fun-in-the-sun season I was accustomed to. Even in Chicago, the city would swell and stink with the heat. Hot garbage and body odor permeated the L, and the loop would be packed with tourists sweating in their coolats.

"Hey," I said, kissing her on the cheek before going to the fridge and grabbing a beer. It hadn't been a long week, but the thing with Charlie's kid was getting to me. I wasn't sleeping well, considering those deep brown eyes were always there in my dreams. Those deep, velveteen orbs and thick dark hair and those long legs... It was hard to concentrate when I had those things flashing in my mind, and it was even harder to sleep when I knew they would find me in my unconcious.

"How is work? Are you adjusting well?" she asked. Esme Cullen was a saint - I know a lot of guys say that about their mom's, but it was completely true in this case. She was compact, beautiful with a quiet kind of grace. Her hair was caramel and her eyes were always warm, concerned, and just barely hiding a twinkle. These days, that twinkle could not be hidden. She was washing the salad in the deep basin sink as I sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. I could smell her famous lasagna baking in the oven, and I was happy to be in the warmth of my parents' home. Even though I hadn't grown up there, it was comforting as though I had. It was most likely, simply due to their presence.

"Yes, its going well," I responded after taking a swig. My father only drank Rolling Rock, and I had leanred to love the taste. "My partner, Charlie Swan, is a good guy. I met his kid this week, she's a nice kid. Everything is going well."

"Good to hear," Mom said, tossing a smile over her shoulder. "We've been so worried, after what happened earlier this year."

I frowned. I hated when anyone brought that up, and I shook the thoughts from my head. As soon as it _was_ brought up, I could feel the shiver down my spine, the dark night closing in on me. It wasn't the best memory I'd ever had.

"Things are going good." I repeated myself, for my benefit and her's.

"Well, I'm so relieved. Your father should be home shortly - I swear, he practically _lives_ at that hospital." She chuckled and shook her head. I knew she wasn't upset about it - my mother would make the ideal cop's wife, understanding long hours and not holding it against a guy. My dad wdas the chief of medicine at Forks General, which meant long hours, dealing with patient complaints, doctor's complaints, and taking care of grants and lawsuits and everything under the sun, making sure the hospital ran smoothly. She was always encouraging, never complained - I think that she didn't mind the solitude, or the time to indulge in her own projects. So long as he came home to her at the end of a long day, Esme was happy. "Would you mind getting Jasper and Rosalie? Dinner's almost ready."

I nodded, taking another swig, and headed downstairs. The basement had been transformed into a kind of recreation room, so that the twins could have friends over and entertain without my mother hanging around _or_ being bothered by their antics. I wish I had been so fortunate when I was their age. The basement was designed like the rest of the house, with the light teak and white carpet and big, overstuffed leather sofas that were soft as butter. There was a huge television, a flat screen hooked up to all kinds of video games systems and state-of-the-art speakers. A pool table was in one corner of the room, and there was also a little bar stocked with soda and snacks. It was a hell of a lot nicer than my house.

"Hey guys," I greeted. Rosalie glanced up from her tablet, arching an eyebrow at me - so much attitude without even opening her mouth. She was a breathtaking girl, with long, golden curls that were highlighted with platinum. Her face was perfectly formed, with icy blue eyes that could melt or freeze you in your place. She was statuesque, built like a friggin' Playboy Bunny, but she was also stuck up and felt supremely entitled - much like one of those Hollywood starlets.

Jasper, on the other hand, was the ideal younger brother. He was cheerful, yet quiet, and he was always game for shenanigans and games. He wasn't athletic, more inclined towards the arts and literature, and music. The kid had a CD and record collection that _I_ was jealous of. He had the same golden-platinum curls, though much shorter and masculine than his twin counterpart's, and the same blue eyes. The eyes, however, were much warmer, friendlier, and rarely took that freezing quality that Rosalie's often held.

"Hey Edward," Jasper said. We did a little handshake thing, like all guys do, before I flopped onto the sofa beside him. He was playing GTA, his favorite video game, and a headset with microphone was on his head. "Wanna play?"

"Dinner is almost ready," I replied. "Plus, I don't think I should condone that reckless driving..."

"It's a game, moron," Rosalie snarked. She didn't glance up from her iPad as she spoke.

I rolled my eyes at Jasper and he snickered.

"So, how is patrolling this town? Is it crawling with criminals?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"Oh, its so overrun," I retorted with a snort. "Thank _God_ they hired me to clean it up."

"I bet," Jasper agreed. "I mean, I know those kids on the Reservation are bad apples, but most of the kids in town are pretty good. Except for James, and Royce," Jasper added, shooting a sharp look at his twin sister.

"Hey, Royce isn't a bad guy," Rosalie defended. "He's just... misunderstood."

"Sure," Jasper said with a nod. "That's why he got expelled. It was a misunderstanding."

"Whatever." She stood and stomped upstairs, fuming. I swear that I could see steam rising from her ears.

"What's that about?" I asked, and Jasper sighed, shrugging his lean shoulders.

"She's dating this guy that I do not like," he said firmly. "The guy is a bad dude, and I can tell. But she won't listen to me. He got expelled last year for selling drugs, and now all he does is smoke in his apartment and have parties and hang out with kids that are still in school. There's something _off_ about it."

I trusted my cop gut, and most people's guts, too. Instincts were just that - they were usually correct, and more people needed to learn to trust them. We were born with them, a sensation to preserve ourselves, and the fact that Jasper's was so firm about this guy was alarming. I'd have to look into it - ask Charlie, or something - for more information. Even if Rosalie was a stuck up bitch, my mother adored her, and she was my little unofficial sister. I wouldn't wish ill on her, and I certainly wouldn't let anything happen to her if I could help it.

"Hell yeah!" Jasper exclaimed, rousing me from my thoughts, as he blew up a helicopter and it flamed, dropping from the sky into the ocean below. "All right, lets go eat. Winning makes me hungry."

I chuckled and shook my head, finishing my beer. I liked that kid - he was good. I followed him up the thickly carpeted stairs to the kitchen, where Rosalie was setting the table and my father was sweeping in, still wearing his white doctor's coat, kissing my mother's cheek. It was a little bit dysfunctional family, I thought with a smile, but it was mine. And I was happy to be a part of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Bella**

The day had finally come. I glanced out my bedroom window. It was fortunately a bit sunny, though gray rain clouds were never absent from the sky, and I was hoping it wouldn't be too gloomy. The first day of school was bad enough, with having to wake up too early and get back into the swing of things. I wasn't excited, as most girls are, to go back. It was like a fashion show, a way to prove that they had went to summer and come back improved. I wasn't that concerned - the only person I cared to impress wasn't a student in the hallowed halls of Forks High School.

With a quiet, tired groan, I pulled on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, throwing a flannel on top of that in case it wasn't quite warm enough without. In the bathroom, I did my daily routine, rubbing on some SPF moisturizer, running a brush through my long locks. I was debating on cutting it, but I had been growing it for so long - it was about eight inches short of the top of my jeans, and I had started growing it from a bob disaster with intentions of growing it to my butt. _"I'm never cutting my hair again_,_"_ I had tearfully vowed to Charlie on that day. He had chuckled and shook his head at my teenage girl antics, but I hadn't cut it once since then. Not even for a trim.

I didn't bother with any make up, not even mascara, and I brushed my teeth and slicked on some deodorant before heading downstairs. Charlie was already putting on his holster, in his Navy blue uniform. He grinned cheerfully at me.

"Ready for your first day of school?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes at his bright mood. It was like he enjoyed my torture. The sadist.

"Not at all," I said, in a sing-song voice. I grabbed a package of Pop-Tarts and a bottle of water, plopping down at the small wooden table in the middle of our kitchen. I tore open the foil package and bit into one of the s'mores flavored pastry thing. S'mores is the best flavor, by far. Probably not the healthiest breakfast choice, but then again, I was a teenager. I was allowed to watch sweets for breakfast, and indulge in them.

"Edward should be here any minute," Charlie said. I felt my eyes widen and I swallowed thickly, and wrong, on my bite of Pop-Tart, lodging it in my throat. I coughed and sputtered, slightly choking, and Chalie hit me hard on the back until it righted itself. I gasped for air, my eyes watering, and squinted up at my father, red-faced.

"Edward's coming here?" I asked, my voice froggy.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, he's got the cruiser. He's gonna pick me up."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Charlie _always_ had the cruiser, he drove nothing else. "Why does he have it?"

"His car is in the shop, and we just figured it made sense for him to get me in the morning," Charlie said with a shrug. His mustache twitched as he grinned at me. "That all right with you?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said with a shrug. "Just weird."

"Tell me about it," Charlie agreed. "I've driven that thing for so long, its weird not to have it."

We both silently mused this, until there was a light knock on the side door that lead into the kitchen. Dad let Edward in - he looked perfect, too handsome, even this early in the day. I blushed and stared at my Pop-Tarts, praying that I didn't look too awful and that I wouldn't say anything stupid. That _Charlie_ wouldn't say anything stupid, either.

"Morning," he greeted, and I raised my eyes shyly to study him. Oh, don't smile at me - its not fair. My breath hitched in surprise; surprise that he could be more handsome than he already was. But his teeth were perfect white pearls, all neat and straight, behind those full lips. His eyes, those green jewels, made my stomach flutter with distress. It was twisting into knots and I couldn't even attempt to finish the other Pop-Tart. I would save it for later.

"Hi," I said quietly, pushing back my chair. I hurried into the living room, finding my old backpack at the bottom of the closet. I stuffed my Pop-Tart inside, and slipped the straps on my shoulders. It felt foreign again, as it did every September.

"Well," Charlie said, draining the last of his coffee. "Let's head out, shall we?"

I followed the men through the side door and trudged to my truck, determined not to turn around and watch Edward get into the cruiser with my dad. I was stronger than that. I didn't need to do that. I climbed into the rusty red monster that was my truck, and old Ford with a bulbous front end and tire wells. It was an antique, technically a classic vehicle, and I loved it. The radio didn't work, but the engine was new enough and the heater was strong, blaster warm dry air reliably in the winter. It was also a comfort - if I were to get into an accident, the heavy metal frame would most likely inflict more damage than the other car. I was safest, I felt, in the beast.

Dad honked the horn before pulling off, and I caught a crooked smile on Edward's face, his eyes trained on me in the cab of my truck. I wanted to wave and smile back, but I was a frozen statue in those eyes.

Once they were gone, I turned the key, and the engine roared to life. I chugged down the streets and pulled into the parking lot of Forks High, where students were milling and parking and greeting, everyone acting as though it had been a hundred years since they had all seen each other. I spotted Angela lingering on the steps with Ben Cheney, a short-ish guy with a friendly disposition and warm smile. I parked quickly and hurried across the lot to reach them, to catch them before they turned and trekked inside.

"Hey Bella!" Ben greeted me cheerfully, as though we were the closest of friends and he was genuinely happy to see me. That was why I liked Ben - he never made things uncomfortable, and was brimming with good mood.

"Hey," I greeted. Angela gave me a secretive smile, and adjusted her glasses on her nose. I listened to the two chat, watching the crowd around us. Jessica Stanley, my sort of friend, was standing with Lauren Mallory, both of them dresses in distressed jean skirts and flip-flops, tiny tank tops that showed off their tans and their cleavage. It wasn't nearly warm enough for so much skin showing, but Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley didn't seem to mind. Jasper Hale was walking with Alice Brandon, her tiny frame tucked under one arm, her mouth moving a mile a minute, as per usual. He was grinning down at her, and she up at him, and I glanced away at their tender expressions. Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie, was leaning into the cab of a sweet looking Thunderbird, an older model from the eighties, with a big black bird on the hood. I knew that car - it belonged to Roye, the kid that had been expelled last year. Everyone knew that car belonged to him, and everyone also knew that Rosalie belonged to him. They'd been dating snice before he'd been kicked out of school, and it was no secret. Even if the guy gave me the creeps, I could see why Rosalie was drawn to him. Dangerous, daring, rebellious - he was the teenage girl's bad-boy dream.

I just happened to be an odd teenage girl.

We turned and headed into the building, after enough time had passed, and I steeled myself for the long day to follow. The first day of school was always boring and seemed to stretch on longer than it truly did. Passing out syllibi, class rules and expectations, assigning textbooks and seating arrangements... The only relief I had was P.E. It was my last class of the day, and since it was the first day of school and no one had their gym clothes, the hour was spent lounging on the bleachers and chatting.

I did not have the class with Angela, so I was reading another old book that I had read a million times - The Lovely Bones - when I felt someone plunk down on the wooden bleacher beside me. I glanced up in surprise to find Alice Brandon there, pulling out a big sketchpad that seemed ever larger in her small hands, and a pack of colored pencils.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, and I shook my head. "Great. Because I'm trying to concentrate, right, and everyone is like blah blah blah and I'm like, shut up! Can't a girl just like chill in peace?" Her eyebrows are raised expectantly, like she wants and answer, so I simply nod. "And you're so cool and chill, just reading... I figured we could hang out in quiet together."

"Sure," I said, still thrown off at her presence. Alice was popular, but not in the typical sense. She was beautiful, tiny, a true pixie like Tinkerbell, except with short dark hair and darker eyes. Everything about her was miniature, like a doll, and she had a huge personality that I was shocked could fit inside her small frame. She was known for her wild fashion sense, her loud outbursts and excess energy, and her laugh that sounded like wind chimes blowing in the summer breeze. She was popular because everyone liked her, and she seemed to like everyone too. Plus, Alice dated Jasper, and he was popular as well.

Jasper Hale was viewed as quietly cool, the kind of guy that never spoke much, so when he did, it carried far more weight that most other's opinions. He wasn't an athlete, but he had that mysterious, that unexplainable aloof and above it all attitude that drew people towards him - though he never let them in. Except for Alice, apparently. I had been attracted to Jasper for that very reason, and the fact that he wore a Modest Mouse T-shirt his first day of school. Most of the kids in Forks had never even heard of them, and I was a big fan. But Jasper was out of my league, with his Californian blonde, surfer-stoner looks and laid back attitude. I had no chance.

_Just like Edward_, my brain added. I had to admit, it was becoming a theme for me - falling for guys that I had no fraction of a chance at getting with. I was just a quiet, shy, wallflower - what would anyone want with _that_?

I turned back to my book as Alice settled in, her hand moving quickly over the crisp white page. I could only see her from the corner of my eye, and her movements registered absently as I read about heaven from a child's point of view - heaven and murder, really, from a young girl's perspective.

I had finally got back on track, when someone cleared their throat too close to me. I glanced up, finding Mike Newton standing before me. I flinched in surprise, which in turn made Alice glance up from her sketch.

"Hey, Bella," he said, raising a hand awkwardly to the back of his neck. He glanced around, meeting my eyes in quick steals.

"Hey Mike," I responded slowly. "Whats up?"

I'd known Mike for a long time, like I'd known most people at our school. He was a tall, skinny guy with dark hair and a competitive nature. I hated being pitted against him in gym - more often than not, I would wind up injuring him or myself in some way. He was usually good natured about it, laughing off whatever kind of ball I had managed to bonk him in the head with, or helping me off the wooden floor when I stumbled out of a flying objects path and fell. I wasn't graceful, especially when it came to athletics.

"Um, I just wanted to invite you to my party on Friday," he said. "It's at my house, you know - back to school and all that."

"Oh," I said, surprised. Mike had been having these parties since freshmen year. Everyone was invited, but I had never gone. Then again, Mike had never went out of his way to invite me. "Um, I'll have to check with my dad, but I think it'll be all right."

"Really? Awesome," Mike said, brightening. His whole face lit up at my acceptance, and he kind of pumped his fist in the air. "Sweet. I'll give you the details later this week. See ya!" he called over his shoulder, as he loped back to where he was standing with the other guys guys.

I blushed and glanced at my book, trying to make sense out of the invitation. I glanced at Alice, who was studying me, and muttered, "What?"

"Um, Mike Newton is _totally_ into you." She said it with confidence. I snorted and shook my head. "Come on, Bella - I know things. I can tell."

I was pretty sure this was the most that Alice Brandon and I had ever spoken, and she was saying my name like we were lifelong buddies. It was odd, but it was so Alice Brandon. She _was_ odd.

"I don't think so," I replied, "I mean, I think he's dating Jessica Stanley. Why would he want to date me?"

Alice rolled her big dark eyes and giggled. It sounded like windchimes and music, and bird song. I liked the sound. "Jessica Stanley has got nothing on you, Bella. Really. But don't believe me, if you don't want to. But, I should tell you, I'm known to say, "I told you so," when I'm right." She winked.

I shook my head again, furrowing my brow. "No, really. I mean, thanks, but Jessica is like, popular, and I'm just me. Plus, I'm not interested in dating right now."

"What teenage girl isn't interested in _dating_?" Alice asked, bewildered. It was as though she had couldn't wrap her pixie brain around it.

_Why am I even talking about this with you_? I thought. She wasn't my friend, she did not know me, but there was something in her person, her mood and attitude, that made it easy to discuss this. That's what it _had_ to be.

"Me," I said with a light shrug. Alice gave me a long look, then a knowing smile.

"All right, Bella. If you say so."

Then she went back to her sketching, and I to my book. There was nothing else to discuss.

**Edward**

When I got home that day, I hung my gun and holster on the coat-hook in the front hall, and locked the door behind me. It had been a long, boring day - not that I was complaining. I'd written a speeding ticket to some Reservation kid on a suped up sport-bike, and given him a warning on running the stop sign. But it fell on deaf ears, I knew - there was barely any traffic on the edge of town near the Quielute reservation, and they rarely adhered to _our_ laws anyway. But if they were in town, they were in our jurisdiction.

I had a few messages on my machine, and I listened to them as I peered into my fridge. There was barely anything in it - condiments and beer, a couple slices of cheese and a carton of milk. It was the bachelor's diet.

"_Hey honey, its your mother. I was wondering if you were coming over for dinner, we're doing tacos.." _I deleted the rest of the message, shaking my head. Esme was always trying to get me over to feed me. She hadn't wanted me to get my own place, when I moved to Forks. She had used every excuse in the book - saving money, being closer to the family, terrorists, even - but I was a twenty seven year old man. I needed my own space, my own privacy. Living with my parents was just too depressing a thought.

I raked a hand through my hair, feeling that it was wild as usual, as the next message played. _"Hey Edward, its Tanya... I heard you're not in the city anymore. How could you leave without a goodbye? Call me, you naughty boy. I miss you."_ The pur in her voice was not lost on me, but it only made me grin ruefully. Tanya wasn't my girlfriend, or anything like that. She was a warm, spectacular body to warm my bed in the harsh winter months. And she was fantastic in the sack. But I hadn't even thought of her, when the idea of moving came into my head. I had all but forgotten about her, until that moment. I had a flash of her strawberry hair, her big eyes and cute little mouth... Full breasts, with hard nipples pointing at me. I shook my head, deleted the message.

_"Hi, um, Edward. This is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter... Um, Dad wanted me to call and invite you to dinner, and uh, and watch the game. Whatever game, I don't know. Um, we're eating at seven so if you wanna, ya know, come over around seven. And eat and stuff. Ok, bye."_ Her voice on my answering machine made me pause, not breathing, not blinking. She didn't have the typical high, feminine voice. It was actually deep, rich, with a slight rasp to it. I like that.

I liked it too much.

But I found myself quickly pacing to my bedroom to slip into jeans and a T-shirt, slipping on a pair of Chucks. Without a thought, I was heading over to Charlie Swan's house, to eat dinner and torture myself by being in the presence of his beautiful, untouchable daughter.

I'm a masochist. At least, it seems, when it comes to sixteen year old girls with dark hair and eyes, and a great taste in books.

**thank you all for reading. updates coming at a sporadic pace. please review, and maybe they will come faster! but also, be on the lookout for more stories. i've been doing a lot of writing lately!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Bella**

I hated the casual way Dad had said, "Why don't you give Edward a call, see if he wants to come over for dinner?" But the number was written on our fridge, and I grabbed the cordless from the hook and dialed the number with shaking hands. Dad had no idea why it would bother me, and I wasn't going to complain about it and raise his curiousity. The last thing I needed was my father knowing that I had a crush on his stupid partner. Charlie would find it hilarious, no doubt, and tease me mercilessly in front of Edward.

No, that wouldn't be good.

I left an embarassingly rambling message on his answering machine, and hung up quickly. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and went back to the laundry room, finishing my task of moving the wet clothes into the dryer. Charlie would be so lost without me, his little homemaker. I'd never seen him wash his own clothes before, as I took that over when Renee left. I didn't mind - chores, housework, didn't bother me at all. It was soothing to know that the house was clean, things were in order, that we both had full bellies and Charlie was happy. With just the two of us, it wasn't hard work at all.

I started dinner after the laundry. I decided to be nice and make Grandma Swan's beef stroganoff, Charlie's absolute favorite, and some soft biscuits to go with it. I was just getting ready to throw them in the oven when I heard the gravel crunch in the driveway. I peeked out the window, watching as Edward climbed out of the cruiser in casual clothes.

I sucked in a surprised breath. He looked delicious, in a clingy plain T-shirt and jeans that seemed to mold to his toned thighs. His hair was wild, and I wondered how it got that way. I wondered what it would look like when he first woke in the morning - surely it couldn't get any messier than it was now. I blushed and turned from the window, taking a deep breath. How did the girls at school deal with this? I wouldn't be able to concentrate on basic math or the most beautiful poem if he was present. No wonder Lauren Mallory was flunking everything.

"Hey, Edward," Charlie greeted, answering the door. I heard them enter the living room, the door shut softly.

"Hey, Charlie. Hows it going?" Edward's deep voice filled my ears. I didn't want to hear another thing ever again, if it meant that voice would ring constantly in my head. I heard them settle in on their respective furniture, and went back to cooking. I prayed it was the best thing I ever cooked - hopefully enough to please Edward.

Charlie wasn't hard to please at all, so that was no worry. But Edward...

I came into the living room, blushing at just the sight of him so close. Especially when he smiled and said, "Evening, Bella."

"Hi," I squeaked. "Um, can I get you something to drink? We have pop, beer..."

"I'll take a beer," Edward said.

"Make it two," Charlie agreed, not taking his eyes off ESPN on the TV.

I nodded, and turned quickly back to the kitchen. I took a deep breath; it would be a long evening.

**Edward**

"How was school, kiddo?" Charlie asked, between mouthfuls of steaming beef stroganoff. Bella flushed pink, that enticing innocent gesture she could not control. I stuffed a biscuit in my mouth to keep it occupied.

"Um, ok," Bella said, wrinkling her little button nose. "Nothing special, you know."

"Come on, give me more than that," Charlie teased. "Or I'll have to start homeschooling you."

"Yeah right," Bella snorted. _Please Bella, do go on. I'd much rather listen to you talk then your father or have to talk to myself._ "Well, it was just, you know... First day back stuff. Nothing really happened. Except that Mike Newton invited me to a party at his house on Friday." She glanced down at her plate, then peeked through her thick lashes hopefully at her father.

"A party?" Charlie asked. "I don't know about that, Bells."

"Come on, Dad," she pleaded gently. "I've never been like, personally invited before. Everyone will be there - including his parents," she added. "I mean, Angela really wants to go, and she won't be able to if I don't go as well."

Charlie chewed thoughtfully, and I watched the two like a bystander at a tennis match. Eyes flicking back and forth as their conversation volleyed like one of those fuzzy lime balls.

"I would feel better if you two were together," he admitted, "but I'm gonna have to think about it. I know how these high school boys are today. All hands and hormones, not a thought in their goddamn heads. I don't want you winding up on Teen Mom."

"Gross," Bella said. "I do not want to talk about _that_ with you."

Charlie chuckled, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement. It was not hard to see how much he loved and adored his daughter, his only child. He'd heard some of the guys at the department joking about the poor kid that dated Bella - he'd surely be watched like a hawk, and terrified of the many hunting rifles that Charlie would be cleaning when the kid came to pick her up for a date. I had chuckled along with them, agreeing. I would behave the same way if I was there while someone came to pick up Bella. I cringed to think of some teenage kid pawing at her in the backseat of some hooptie, or a parents' minivan. I had to stop that line of thought, for fear of punching something - _hard_.

But there were never any boys around the house - no girls, either - and I got the impression that the beautiful girl didn't date. Until this Newton party thing was brought up, of course.

"What do you think, Edward? Think I should let her go?" Charlie was joking, and I felt my mouth quirk in a returning smile.

"Aw, why not," I said. I glanced at Bella, who was staring hard at me, her eyes like chocolate melted in a pan. Everything about her was so delicious, I had to compare it to food. "She's a good kid."

At that statement, her cheeks bloomed red and she frowned down at her plate, dropping my gaze. _Don't do that, lovely._ But she wouldn't glance back up at me.

"You're right," Charlie said, and ruffled a hand on Bella's hair. She gently smacked his hand away and smoothed her hand over her hair, but smiled weakly at her dad. "You can go, honey. But you're curfew is twelve, and I want you home -"

"Not a minute after," Bella finished, rolling her eyes. "Thanks. May I be excused?"

"Sure," Charlie nodded. She scraped her plate and put it in the sink, before disappearing. Charlie turned his attention to me and started chattering on about a civil problem we were taking care of between two elderly neighbors. I listened half-heartedly, wondering what was going on in Bella's head - what caused that blush, that frown. I wanted to know what thought was behind every expression that flitted across her face, like clouds across the silver moon on a dark night. I wanted to know what made her smile the biggest, what made her cry, what made her heart sing.

I wanted to know _her_.

After dinner, and another beer, I went upstairs to use the only restroom in the house. I did my business, washed my hands, and was about to head downstairs when I realized that the door staring me in the face, cracked open, belonged to Bella. It was obvious - I could hear soft music coming from within, and hesitantly, I knocked and toed the door open.

She was sitting on her bed, knees draw up to her chest, with a textbook and notebook on the bed before her. She had changed into shorts and a baggy T-shirt, the kind with the neck cut out so it draped over her chest, one pale shoulder peeking out at me.

"Hey," I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the door jam.

"Hey," she echoed.

"What are you working on?" I asked, taking a step into the room. I was in her room. I tried not to be obvious as I did a sweep. One window, facing the street, with a big tree right in front of it. There was a closet, a desk with an old desktop computer on it, and books. So many books littered every available surface. She had books on the floor like girls tossed their clothes on the floor. But other than that, Bella's room was neat and orderly, and I liked that she wasn't a slob.

"Um, just a math assignment. A refresher thing," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You know. Kid stuff."

I quirked an eyebrow, and glanced at the book, upside down. It was a lot of letters and numbers and squiggles, and I laughed. "Not kid stuff. I couldn't solve that if you paid me. I was never great with numbers."

"Oh, its not bad... Once you memorize the formulas," Bella replied. "It's actually pretty easy."

"I'll have to take your word on that." I smiled softly, and sat on the edge of her bed, as far as her from possible. I was in her bedroom, her bedroom, where she slept and dreamt and dressed and probably did a bunch of other things that I couldn't fathom right now. I wondered, fleetingly, if she masturbated in this very bed where I sat?

My dick was hard instantly, and I bit back a groan and smiled tightly. Bella was smiling, too, but that bottom lip was trapped between her teeth and I couldn't stop myself from reaching forward and cupping her chin. I gently released her lip from her teeth, and she was gazing at me, an unreadable expression on her precious face.

"Don't do that, you'll bite through," I murmured, and she sighed. I was close to her - too close, in her bedroom, on her bed, where she may or may not pleasure herself in the dark - and I realized it as her breathing grew quick. _Fuck_. I could almost imagine her face below me, and me above her, in a hot, passionate embrace.

_NO. No. No._

"I should um, get back downstairs," I said, straightening up and flying to the door. "Um, good luck with that homework."

"Thanks, Edward," she replied, and her voice was husky. I tugged at my hair, giving her a final look, before turning to head downstairs. I needed to get away from her, put as much distance between us as possible. She was too beautiful, to mature looking to be a sixteen year old girl on a purple blanketed bed. I wanted to do things. I wanted to taste and feel and touch and learn everything there was about her.

"Grab me a beer, will ya?" Charlie asked from his recliner, and I was thankful to have the empty kitchen to steady myself in. I took a deep breath, then reached into the fridge and grabbed two bottles. I took a long swig of mine before heading into the living room. Charlie grinned his thanks as I flopped onto the couch.

"Shes a good kid, but I don't trust those boys," he said after a handful of long, silent moments. "She's too pretty. Never thought I'd say that, but its true. Makes me paranoid that someone is gonna come and take advantage of her good nature."

I glanced up to find Charlie gazing at me hard. I nodded.

"I have a younger sister. Its not the same, but I know what you mean," I replied.

"Well, just keep that in mind. It doesn't get easier." Charlie tipped back his beer, and turned back to the TV. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew I had been up in his daughter's room. Was he giving me a message? Was he trying to freak me the fuck out on purpose?

"It sure doesn't get easier," he muttered to himself. I had to agree.


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't beta'd this. It is completely unedited. I'm just dumping all of these chapters that I've written. Review or don't, just enjoy. **

**Protector**

**BMO BEATZ**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, no rights.**

Chapter Six

**Bella**

I was going to hyperventilate. I was breathing too fast, and I needed to calm down. But how could I calm down when those big strong hands had touched my face, burning my skin with longing and making my heart ache for more? His thumb on my lip, soothing out the bite marks, made me want to faint dead away, a reckless swoon. But I held my own until I heard him on the stairs, heading back to the living room and out of my orbit. I had sagged with relief, but it was quick-lived. I was then breathing hard and trying to get a grip.

_He is just trying to be a nice guy. He's your dad's partner. He doesn't think of you like that_. Of course he didn't, he had called me a 'kid' during dinner. I wanted to cry when he did that, making the distinction in front of my dad that he thought of me as a much younger, immature girl that he had no feelings towards. Maybe as a big-brother figure, someone to look out for me and tease me a little. But not a _woman_, not something he would pursue romantically. I wondered if he would even lift an eyebrow if I walked in front of him naked. Would he still find me to be a 'kid' then?

I tucked my notebook into my math text, knowing that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on it after such an epic, private moment. Do I call Angela? No, I decided. I would savor this little moment alone tonight, keeping it close to my chest. That way... That way, it was still a dream, and I could expand upon it on my own. Speaking about it to my best friend would make it real, solid, and I didn't want to think about that. I wanted it to be hazy and I wanted to wonder what he would have done, what I would have done, if it was a different situation.

Would he lean forward and kiss my lips? Would I throw myself at him, digging my hands into that sunrise-sunset mess of hair? Smash my lips against his until our teeth were hard against our lips? Rub my chest against his?

I was blushing as I closed my door all the way, and turned out the light. It was only eight-thirty, but I crawled beneath my blankets anyway. The plastic stars glowed above my head as I thought, _Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, I'm no child... Can't you see?_

The next day, I puttered to school and met Angela at her locker. She was smiling secretively, and I bumped her with my hip. "Whats up with _that_ look?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, blushing under her natural olive complexion. "Did you talk to your dad about the party yet?"

"He said I can go," I responded. She bounced excitedly.

"I can't believe it! Us, at a _party_!" She giggled. It was weird to break our tradition of Friday night sleepovers, where we would watch movies and bake cookies or brownies and eat junk food and stay up way later than necessary, telling each ohter our deepest darkest secrets and daring each other to call boys and hang up, too scared to utter a sound.

"Calm down, dork," I said with a smile.

"Sorry, its just too exciting. I mean, what are we going to wear? Who else will be there?"

"Like who, Ben Cheney?" I teased. "Gonna dress to impress him?"

"You know it," Angela said, striking her best pouty-model pose. She had been crushing on him for a while, I suspected, but much like myself, she guarded her feelings, covered them with silly jokes. I totally understood. "Speaking of, seen your favorite _cop_ lately?"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, glancing around. No one really paid us attention, but I was paranoid. I didnt want anyone to get wind of my silly crush, and it somehow get back to him or Charlie. I would die of embarassment. Truly. When I was satisfied that no one heard, I glared at my tall best friend and she giggled. "I saw him last night, if you _must _know."

"Oooh, and you didn't call? I'm hurt," Angela said, really pouting.

"Sorry, I was doing my math work," I replied, which was a weak excuse. "But get this - he came in my bedroom and he touched me."

"Whoa," Angela said.

"Whoa indeed." I flinched, startled to find Alice Brandon at my side, staring at me with wide eyes. "Sounds _hot_."

"Um," I said, glancing to Angela for help. She looked as surprised as I did.

"Whose the bedroom toucher, huh?" Alice teased, and I felt my face burn crimson with blush. "Jeez, Bella. Blush much?"

"Its," I said, willing my face to knock it off, "private. Sorry."

"Oh, I love a secret romance!" Alice clapped her hands together happily. Didn't she get the hint? I didn't want to be mean to her, as she had done nothing to deserve it, but I didn't want to reveal my secret to her. Telling Angela was bad enough - my heart wanted to guard and protect this feeling, this _crush_, if that was what it was.

"Its not a romance," Angela said, "_yet_."

"Ang!" I exclaimed, and Alice giggled.

"Tell me _all _about it," Alice said, linking her arm with Angela's. The two turned their backs on me, striding down the hallway, chattering cheerfully. I gaped after them, surprised. I blinked a few times, then jogged to catch up to them.

"Hey! Wait up!"

**Edward**

"Sorry," I said, as we pulled up in front of the school. "Won't be a minute."

Charlie waved me off, and I ducked out of the police cruiser and took the steps two at a time up to the school. Leave it to Jasper to forget his entire backpack, lunch included, and my mother to enlist me to drop it off. I could rarely say no to Esme, even if it was a hassle. But it wasn't like we were in the middle of a drug bust or surveillance or anything like that. Quite the opposite - it was a quiet, dreary day in Forks, the threat of rain imminent, and the only crime we'd witnessed was a kid jaywalking on his way to school.

Charlie was lienant - he didn't even give the kid a warning.

I made my way through the empty hallway towards the office, turning a corner quickly as per the little sign's instructions, and slammed into a solid body. I staggered back, but the other person went flying backward, landing with an 'oomf' on the tile floor.

"Crap, sorry," I said, dropping to gather the papers and notebook that had scattered from the student's hands.

"It's ok, Edward." I glanced up at my name, finding Bella Swan staring back at me. She bit her lip, and I tried to ignore the fact that her pale legs were spread akimbo, her body propped up on hands in a way that emphasized the swell of her breasts beneath her T-shirt. _Shit_. Her dark eyes were filled with humor as I found her face, and I wanted to growl at the smirk on her lips. Had she realized what effect she had on me? Was she going to tease me? _Please let her tease me._ "I have a hard enough time staying on my feet as it is. I thought I was going to get through today _without_ an incident - but no such luck." She accepted my hand to help her up, blushing slightly.

I used too much force, causing her to fly into my chest. Her head barely met my shoulder, she was so tiny. Perfect for picking her up, wrapping her long legs around my waist, and pushing her up against the wall...

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. She smelled like strawberries, freesia... _Fucking pansy. _Hey, not my fault that I knew what specific flowers smelled like. Bella Swan smelled like the most beautiful flower there was.

I would love to see her blossom open.

"Sorry," I muttered again, and she shook her head, stepping back. Her face was totally red now, adorably red, and I wanted a picture of that. I handed her back her papers, and she sighed.

"Guess I should get back to class, huh? Don't want you to report me for truancy," she joked.

"Oh, I'd never bust you, Bella," I said, and her eyes widened. What made her do such things? What made her blush? I wanted to know. I needed to.

"G-good," she stammered. "Well, see you around, Edward."

I didn't say goodbye as she pushed past me. I shook myself, getting rid of the lust that rolled through me, willing the erection in my polyester uniform pants to fade away. I remembered the backpack, scooped it up, and made my way to the small office.

Back in the cruiser, Charlie was listening to the radio with a bored look on his face.

"Sorry, I bumped into Bella," I said, and Charlie grinned.

"I'm betting you mean _literally_," he said, and I cracked a smile. "She's a clumsy little thing, I swear. When she was a kid, there was never a day that went by without her falling off or slipping on something. Kid had more bumps and bruises than a redheaded step-child."

"I bet," I replied.

"Well, back on the beat," Charlie said with a sigh, pulling out of the school parking lot. A classic Thunderbird was pulling in, and Charlie held the gaze of the driver as he passed. He was a good-looking kid, save for the sneer on his face, with dark hair slicked back. I sensed immediately that Charlie had some kind of history with this punk.

"Who's that?" I asked, nodding at the car.

"Royce. Bane of my existance." Charlie shook his head, and I remembered my conversation with Jasper and Rosalie the other day. The same Royce? I had to assume so, as the name was definitely not a common one. "Kid got expelled last year for hustling drugs. Bad news."

"I think my little sister dates him," I said, frowning.

"Well, you better keep an eye on her." Charlie shook his head, and my gut told me there was something he was holding back. One thing you learn, being a cop, is when to push and when not to. This was that not to push time. "And I'll keep an eye on _him_."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Bella**

It was a weird week. Alice kept catching up with me between classes, sitting with Angela and I at lunch, which meant that Jasper sat with us as well. Usually, Alice and Jasper sat with Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister, at the "popular" table in the center of the cafeteria. It consisted of people like Emmett McCarty, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley... But Alice decided, apparently, that she rather enjoyed mine and Angela's company, and chose to sit with us every day. She was an interesting, dizzying person, talking my ears off. I wasn't sure how Jasper could stand it. But he simply gazed at her with fondness in his eyes, kissed her cheeks and lips gently, and indulged her ramblings. Angela thought they were the most adorable thing she had ever seen, besides her baby siblings. I was slightly uneasy with them, but didn't know what to do.

Even in gym, Alice clung to my side, for which I was grateful. Usually, I was an odd man out, as no one wanted to be part of my list of casualties. But Alice didn't worry, and even blocked a few wild volleyballs from hitting me in the head. I was very glad to have her on my side, in this instance.

Edward came over for dinner once more that week, when I had decided to throw together a simple meal of grilled chicken breasts and baked potatoes. It wasn't anything impressive, but he declared that it was his favorite meal so far. I couldn't help blushing in delight at his compliment. Honestly, everything Edward did made me blush. The way he tugged on his hair when he was anxious, the way he watched me move around the kitchen as I cooked or cleaned up dinner. I had even started doing my homework on the living room floor, just to be able to peek at him while he and Charlie watched the television. Even though I hated Cops, and ESPN. I didn't mind if it meant that Edward was near.

The evening that he was over, he forgot his cell phone on the end table beside the couch. I grabbed it and dashed out to his car - he had gotten it back from the shop, and no longer was using the cruiser, much to Charlie's delight. He drove a silver, sporty Volvo, and I fortunately caught him as he was backing it out of the driveway. I skipped to the driver's side as he rolled down the window.

"Cell phone," I said, shoving it at him.

"Oh, thanks. Geez," he said, shaking his head. "I'm getting awfully forgetful in my old age."

"Oh, yeah, gramps. How old are you, anyway? Like thirty?" I teased.

"Hey! I'm only twenty seven. Don't prematurely age me, thanks," Edward replied. He was grinning at me, a full, megawatt Edward Cullen grin that made my knees feel very weak suddenly. It wasn't fair that he could have such a strong affect on me, and I had none whatsoever on him.

"Sorry," I replied. I bit my lip, and his eyes were drawn to my mouth. I knew this because his sparkling green eyes were no longer on mine, and he groaned quietly. In spite of himself, it seemed, as his wide eyes glanced up at mine.

"I should go, Bella. Thank you," he said quickly. I stepped back from the car, watching as he pulled out, dumbstruck. Had he really groaned? What, why would he do that? I shook my head, pondering possibilities, and headed back inside.

The day of Mike Newton's party, everyone in school was buzzing. There were rumors of older siblings procuring alcohol, of catered food and marijauna, but I was sure that it wouldn't be such a wild gathering. Especially with his parents there. Alice and Jasper were going, though they didn't seem as excited about it as everyone else.

"It's just a dumb house party," Jasper had said with a shrug.

"We've been to plenty," Alice added, rolling her eyes.

Well, I hadn't, and neither had Angela - and we were getting excited and impatient. It was hard not to. We still had to figure out what to wear, how to style our hair, if we were wearing make up or not. It was half the fun, I realized - just the anticipation.

"You two should get ready with Rosalie and I," Alice suggested at lunch, as she picked at the small salad on her tray. "I mean, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, and it would be fun if we all went together."

"Thats a great idea," Jasper said.

"Um," I said, glancing uncertainly at the tall, beautiful blonde at the popular table. Rosalie Hale was an intimidating figure, tall and curvy, with wild blonde curls that hung down her back in perfect ringlets and waves. There was something about her - it was in the way she walked, the way she held herself, the way she spoke - that revealed her snobby attitude. I didn't dislike her, as I'd never ever spoken to her. I don't think we'd ever even had a conversation. But she made me nervous, awkward - more than usual. And I had a feeling that she didn't like me. "Well, I guess ask her - make sure its all right."

"Yay! I'm totally doing your hair and make up," Alice said, fingering the ends of my long hair. "Split ends, much, Bella? How long has it been since you've gotten a trim?"

"Um, a few years?" I asked, and she gasped.

"That is awful," Alice said, completely serious. "I can give you a trim when we get home. You should _never_ treat your hair so badly."

I giggled and rolled my eyes at her outrageous behavior, but it was growing on me. She was a tiny barnacle, clinging onto me. I didn't mind her, though. She was entertaining, at least.

In P.E. Alice and I were on the same team again, for volleyball. I had a feeling that Coach Clapp realized that injuries in his last period class had subsided considerably, and figured that it couldn't hurt to keep the two of us together. But no one was really putting their heart into the game, not even Mike, who was known for his overly-enthusiastic competitive side. Instead, he was bragging about everything that would happen at the party tonight.

"Yeah, my parents are way cool," I overhead him telling Eric Yorkie, being so blase. "I mean, they let me get away with everything. So you know, there should be some drinks and some smokes, and I'm willing to bet that James and Royce will show up with the good stuff. We've got the pool, and its heated, so I'm sure that there will be plenty of girls getting crazy, if you know what I mean..."

Alice rolled her eyes. "He wishes. Don't worry, Bella. It's not going to be nearly as fun as he thinks it will be."

I wasn't so sure. I was nervous, of course, as I'd never been to one of these things, and I didn't know what to expect. I wasn't sure what to wear, what was expected of me, and it made a knot twist in my belly. I hated that feeling.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," I said quietly, but Alice had heard.

"Um, Bella," she said, gazing at me steadily, "I really think you're overreacting. It's no big deal! Just a bunch of kids hanging out, and maybe sneaking drinks. But honestly, whats the worst that could happen? Someone throwing up in the bushes? I mean, come on. It's Forks. Whats there to worry about?"

I hoped she was right.

Angela and I both stopped home before going to Rosalie's to get ready. Alice had instructed us to wearing something cute and casual, like jeans and a blouse, and to bring ourselves as "blank canveses" to Rosalie's. I assumed that meant to not wear make up and not doing anything to our hair. Charlie was in a good mood as he came home, to a house that smelled of baking lasagna.

I was already wearing my party outfit - a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a royal blue tank-top that hugged my breasts and the top of my waist, before flaring out with ruffles. It was cute, a little sexy, but still casual, I decided. It was the only thing in my wardrobe that wasn't an old plain tank top or V-neck T-shirt or flannel, so I had no other option. I was stunned to find the price tag still on it.

"Wow, you look great," Charlie said, by way of greeting, as he took off his gun holster and hung it on a coat peg.

"Thanks," I said, blushing slightly. "I'm going over to Rosalie Hales to get ready with some girls before the party. So take the lasagna out at about six, and let it cool before you dig in. I don't want you to get first degree burns on your tongue," I teased him.

"Sounds good. Don't forget, midnight," Charlie said, and I grabbed my keys and wallet and headed out. It was a thankfully warm day, in the high seventies, and I was hoping that it would stay that way for a few days before turning to autumn. I wanted a nice, sunny birthday this year - I wasn't getting my hopes up, though.

As I followed Alice's directions to the edge of town, I wondered what Edward was doing with his Friday night. Going to a bar? Getting drunk and picking up some random woman? I didn't know if Edward was that type, but I knew that he wouldn't have any trouble with getting a woman back to his place. My heart clenched, jealously, at the thought. I didn't want to imagine him with an imaginary woman. I wanted to imagine him with me.

But I was going to a high school party, not a bar, and that thought was enough to remind me that Edward was a grown man, my father's partner, and he would never see me as anything but a child. A kid. I shook my head and swallowed against the lump in my throat. It wasn't fair, but it was life.

I nearly missed the driveway, which was lined by tall pine trees, but managed to swing my truck into it without much trouble. It was a long, even drive that lead into the dense forest. It was a very private residence, and when I finally saw it, I realized that Rosalie and Jasper's parents had to be _rich_. Their home was massive, easily three stories, all modern lines and sheets of glass. It was the most gorgeous house I'd ever seen, and I parked my truck guiltily. It looked so out of place near this beautiful home. I trudged up the front steps, a bit nervous, and knocked on the front door.

A petite, sandy-brown haired woman answered the door with a wide grin. "Hi there, you must be one of Rosalie's friends," she said, stepping back and gesturing for me to come inside. "I think they're upstairs in Rose's room."

"Thank you," I said politely. I was as in awe of the house on the inside as I was of the exterior. It was all light woods, spacious windows with a deep green, foresty backdrop. It reminded me almost of Edward's eyes. I shook that thought of my head as I crept up the stairs, feeling anxious. There were photos on the wall, professional ones, of Jasper, Rosalie, and their parents lining the stairway, and when normally that kind of thing would be cheesy, this wasn't. They were in some pretty park somewhere, and it was pretty. They were definitely a good looking family.

I found Rose's room by the sound of music and Alice's giggle, which I would have been able to pick out anywhere. I nudged open the door. Alice was posing in front of the big floor to cieling mirror in Rosalie's room, which was decorated in blues and silvers that fit her personality well. A big bed dominated the room, a canopy with filmy silver curtains and fluffy looking blankets and pillows. Rosalie was perched on a small bench in front of her vanity, where her reflection's gaze met mine. She turned on the seat and and stared at me.

"Hey Bella! You made it!" Alice crowed, bounding over to squeeze me in a hug. "Great top, it looks so great with your skin."

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"You two know each other, right?" Alice said, glancing at Rose.

"Yeah, I think we had a class together last year," Rosalie said, in a calm, even voice. She had never spoken to me, perhaps even in front of me, before. I was surprised, and a little unnerved. She was so beautiful and stern looking, it was intimidating.

"World History," I supplied with a nod.

"Well, don't just stand in the doorway," Alice said, dragging me into the room. I sat on the edge of the bed while she studied me. "I'm thinking we do light eye make-up, and a dramatic lip - you have perfectly shaped lips! Doesn't she?"

"Hm," Rose said, neither a confirmation or denial.

Alice decided to take it as a good thing, and started rummaging in a deep, hot pink and zebra print bag. She noticed me gazing at it. "I never leave home without it," she explained. "It's my Mary Poppin's bag."

"Seriously," Rosalie said, grinning at the tiny girl. "And it's surprisingly heavy."

I sat still, feeling quite alien, as Alice went to work on my face. I had never had another girl do my make up, and all that I learned came mostly from Cosmopolitan magazine and looking up videos on Youtube. All I really wore, once in a while, was mascara, a little lip gloss. But Alice took a small sponge and dipped it into one of the little glass jars, humming under her breath. She blotted it on my forehead and cheeks, chattering on as she blended it into my skin.

"Is Royce coming tonight?"

"I'm not sure," Rosalie said with a sigh. "I hope not. It's impossible to have fun if he's there. Always accusing me of flirting with _every _guy in the room. You know, he accused me of hitting on Eric Yorkie once. Puh-lease."

"I'm telling you," Alice said, pointing the sponge at her. "You need to dump him! He's not a good guy, Rose."

"You don't know what its like, when its just us," Rose said, glancing down at her lap. I watched her from the corner of my eye. It was hard to imagine her being afraid to stand up for herself - she came off as such a hard, tough-as-nails girl. The kind that laughed in the face of danger, and could swing a right hook hard enough to break a nose or blacken an eye.

"So you say," Alice replied skeptically.

"Anyway, even if he does come, I'm going to enjoy myself." There was definitely determination in her voice.

"Hey," Angela said, and we all glanced up as she shyly entered the room. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a cute, light yellow top with spaghetti straps and lace at the low neck-line. It was pretty against her skin, and her dark hair was loose around her face. I had never seen her look prettier.

"Angela, Rosalie," Alice said, and Rose nodded at Ang, who gave a little wave. "I'm just doing Bella's make up... You're next." Angela giggled at the threat. I was quiet as I listened to them all chat, too nervous and out-of-place to speak. It wasn't like I had much to talk about, anyway. My life was boring, filled with homework, fiction, and dreaming of a man that was out of my reach. At least Alice and Rosalie had boyfriends, and Angela had a crush on a realistic person. I couldn't imagine Ben Cheney turning down the chance to take her on a date - they were both shy and smart, and I always thought they would make an adorable couple...

"Maybe you'll meet someone at the party," Alice chirped, optimistically.

"Yeah, you never know," Angela teased. "Maybe the party will get broken up, and your _cop friend_ will be there."

"Shut up!" I cried, feeling my face get hot.

"Ooh, does Bella have a crush on a man of the shield?" Rosalie asked. My blush got even deeper, hotter.

"No, I don't," I said firmly. "Angela is just making fun of me. It's nothing."

"A blush like that isn't _nothing_," Alice said, wisely.

"Just finish my make up," I said quietly, wanting them to drop it. The last thing I needed was anyone having ammunition against me - and my crush on Edward was too embarassing. If he ever found out, I would surely be the first person to die of humiliation. I'd be in the record books. I longed to get to the party, away from this too-revealing conversation. I wasn't comfortable - being in a big group wasn't that much more appealing, but at least the spotlight would no longer be on me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Bella**

When we arrived at Mike Newton's small, one story house, there were people spilling into the front and backayrd. Cars lined the narrow street, and the field across the street. Luckily it was empty.

"Whoa," I said, climbing out of Alice's sporty little VW Beetle. It was so fitting, I thought - the lime green car just screamed _Alice Brandon._ I hadn't been surprised when she claimed it in the Hale driveway. "I didn't realize it was going to be _this_ big!"

"I know," Rosalie said with a smirk. "Who knew Mike Newton had so many... acquaintances?"

"You're awful," Alice said, swatting Rosalie playfully. "Come on, ladies - lets do this." She straightened her shoulders and sashayed to the squat brick home, a big smile on her pretty face. She wore black jeans and a creamy, sheer blouse over a black tank top. It was demure, yet sexy, and seemed like something a much more sophisticated woman would wear. Rosalie was in jeans too, and a plain white wifebeater paired with a gray blazer that looked straight out of Vogue on her tall, statuesque frame. Both girls looked gorgeous, and I felt like a little kid, dolled up in her mommy's make up, trying to act older and cooler than she was.

_Ugh. Knock it off, Swan._ I wanted to have fun tonight, _not_ be a bump on a log while everyone else enjoyed themselves. Even if I wasn't going to see my romantic interest, there was no possibility of kissing or antyhing, I was determined to have a good time.

Inside, it was apparent that Mike's parents were overrun. I was willing to bet they had just given up trying to keep the party tame. Rap was playing on the stereo, and kids were dancing and grinding in the living room, while a photo of Mike and his grandmother smiled at them from the mantle. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me through the throng, not wanting to lose me - I didn't mind at all. Though she was small, she knew how to weave her way through a crowd. In the kitchen, Mike was laughing loudly around a group of girls. However, once he spotted me, he made his way over.

"Bella! You're finally here!" he exclaimed. I could smell peppermint on his breath, and his cheeks were red as he bent down to hug me. I'd never recieved a hug from a guy my age before - it was a weird realization. "Whats up! You look _hot._"

"Not much," I said, awkwardly, taking a step back. Though it was loud, he was shouting right in my face, and entering my personal bubble. I was uncomfortable.

"Who did you come with?" he asked. An arm was slipped around my shoulder, his clammy palm on my bare shoulder. I was hyper aware of every touch and sensation.

"Yeah, I came with Alice, Angela, and Rosalie," I replied.

"Really? Rosalie Hale?" Mike asked, surprised. "I didn't know you guys hung out."

"We don't, usually," I explained. I could feel my cheeks heat up from the warmth of the room and the proximity of Mike. He was so close to me, I could feel his warm breath on my face as he spoke.

"Cool, cool. You want a drink? Let me get you something," he said, before slinking off. Angela was at my side, grinning at my discomfort. Her hair fell in a straight, shiny cascade over her shoulders. Alice was definitely a professional when it came to the hair and make up and styling. She had lined Angela's eyes in a sparkly blue liner, making her brown orbs pop, even with her glasses. My own hair was in loose waves, and when I had finally seen my reflection, I was surprised. I had never looked prettier in my entire life - I had definitely never _felt_ this pretty.

"Looks like Mike is happy to see you," Angela teased, poking my arm.

"Don't rub it in," I grumbled. She laughed and I had to smile back - it was still exciting, being at a party for the first time. There were kids from all grades, even a few that had graduated the previous spring, and it was a rowdy atmosphere. I felt like I was in Sixteen Candles, or Weird Science. Parties I had always longed to attend - I was finally there.

Mike pushed a red Solo cup into my hand when he returned, nearly spilling it on me, but I took a big sip, as it was over filled and threatening to spill. It was tangy, and tasted a little weird going down, but not entirely unpleasant - a cranberry mix with something.

"You guys mingle," Mike said with a big grin. "I'll catch you later, Bella."

"Thanks," I said, cheersing him, as he disappeared again. Angela and I made our way out the sliding door that lead to the back yard, which was kept open as kids mingled in and out. Alice and Rosalie had found a spot to settle on the edge of the porch, perched on the railing. Angela and I joined them.

"See, I knew it was going to be lame," Rosalie said with a bored sigh. "Its the same thing every time, I swear."

"And everyone is dressed so _badly_," Alice said. "LA is so much different. Light years ahead of Forks, fashion wise." She sighed wistfully.

"Is that where you're originally from?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, born and raised. Until Mom and Dad decided it would be easier if I moved in with my Aunt Stella. I mean, since Emmett and I are pretty much the same age, and my parents aren't in one spot long enough - and neither of them are up for home-schooling."

"What do they do?" I asked.

"Oh," Alice said with a surprised smile. "They're photographers - well, my mother is a photographer, and my dad is a writer. They do travel books." She smiled softly. "I spent the majority of my childhood being dragged around beautiful, exotic places - but I was too young to appreciate it. However, we spent a lot of time in Italy when I was like twelve, and I fell in love with the fashion. All of those beautiful designer show rooms..."

"Don't get her started," Rosalie said. "You won't hear the end of it."

"Still, that sounds like a pretty cool way to spend your childhood," Angela said. "Much better than hanging out in boring old Forks."

"It's nice to be settled down," Alice said with a shrug. "And I love my friends here. I wouldn't want to leave them."

"Aw," Rosalie chuckled, hugging Alice close to her side. "I love you too, Tinkerbell."

So I wasn't the only one that thought she reminded of a pixie! We fell into a comfortable conversation, and it was the most normal I had felt all evening. I found myself having a good time as I sipped my fruity drink. Angela even came out of her shell, telling stories about her baby siblings, her father, who was a reverend, and their family.

"I wish I had younger siblings," Rosalie said. "In the group home, it was all right, because there were lots of kids around, and I got to play with them and read to them. I love kids."

"You lived in a group home?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Jasper and I are foster kids. The Cullens' took us in a couple years ago - best placement we've had. We were seperated for a while, but decided we couldn't handle it. They were the first family that could take us both together, and it turned out to be the best family we could have asked for!" Her smile was genuine, and it softened her features considerably, becoming more beautiful and gentle.

"Wow," Angela said. "That's so sad, I'm sorry. But at least you got placed with a good family."

_The Cullens'? As in... Edward? _ I was so curious, and normally would have been too shy to ask, but I was feeling so talkative tonight. And warm, under the slowly darkening sky. I knew my cheeks were red and hot, but I felt it was from the amount of people and their close proximity.

"Do they have any children of their own?" I asked, not trying to be _too_ obvious.

"Yeah, Edward," Rosalie said with a nod. "He just moved here over the summer, actually."

"Isn't that your Dad's partners name?" Angela asked, her words heavy with double meaning. She was all but busting me out, but I couldn't deny that. It was true. Hopefully she wouldn't expand on the topic...

"Yeah," I said. "Edward Cullen. Small world, huh?"

"Small world indeed."

"Oh look, theres the boys!" Alice exclaimed, waving wildly. I glanced over my shoulder, finding Jasper's blonde head easily in the crowd. Behind him was the thick-necked, massive and muscular Emmett McCarty - Alice's cousin, apparently. He was a senior too, and his sheer size scared me. Whenever I saw him, I had a sinking suspicion that there might be a bit of steroids in his blood stream...

"Ladies," Jasper said, with a little bow. He sauntered up to Alice, holding her hips in his hands, leaning forward to press a kiss first to her small button nose, then her lips. She giggled against him, and I watched as her fingers threaded through his curls. _Oh, how I wish that was Edward and me._ I could imagine it so vividly; his hair was surely soft and luxurious. I would hold him to me until I couldn't breathe, never wanting our lips to break apart.

Not that I would know what kissing was like, at all. I wasn't lucky enough to have that experience, yet.

"Hey Rose," Emmett said, and there was a twinkle in his dark brown eyes. He had a big smile, with dimples in his cheek that seemed so boyish and handsome on him. She rolled her big blue eyes at him, shaking her head.

"Give it up, Em," Rosalie said. "Never gonna happen."

"So she says," Emmett said, stage whispering to me. I giggled, covering my mouth shyly. "I'm Emmett McCarty, Rosalie's future husband."

"Bella Swan," I said, and we shook hands. "This is my friend, Angela."

"Nice to meet pretty girls," Emmett said, and I knew why everyone liked him. He was a charmer.

"So, pretty exciting shin-dig," Jasper said, an arm looped around Alice's waist. She was snuggled into his side, looking happier than I had ever seen her. I could practically hear a contented purr eascape her. I ached for that kind of peace.

"So wild," Rosalie agreed sarcastically.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you," Mike said, appearing at my side. "Hey guys, good to see you! There are drinks in the kitchen, if you're feeling thirsty." He winked at the guys and pushed another red Solo cup at me.

"How'd you know I was out?" I asked, grinning up at him in surprise.

"Oh, just a hunch," Mike replied. "You look so pretty tonight, Bella. Like, gorgeous."

"Mike," I said, blushing. I gazed at my shoes as everyone chuckled. "You're too much."

"Nah, no such thing as _too much_." He had his arm around me again, pulling me to his chest. I could smell the sweat on him, and I was surprised at how clammy he was against me. I wasn't really comfortable, but I felt kind of wobbly as I sipped the drink he gave me, so I was thankful to have him to lean into. Everyone chatted about school, annoying teachers, the upcoming homecoming dance in a few weeks. I was listening, a silly smile playing on my lips, as I thought about Edward.

I wondered what he was doing. Was he at home, watching late night television and drinking a beer himself? Maybe he and Charlie were catching Sportscenter in our living room, bemoaning their fate that without me, there would be no delicious munchies. I wondered if he was already in bed, sprawled on some kind of king-sized mattress with blankets tangled around him. Did he sleep naked? What I wouldn't give to know the answer...

"I gotta pee," I said, and Mike grinned.

"I'll show you the way," he offered. Taking my hand, he pulled me away from my group of friends - if I could call them that yet, I wasn't sure, but it felt better than saying _acquaintances_, like Rosalie when she talked about the other party-goers. It was obvious that she didn't believe that most of these people were really friends with him.

"There you go," Mike said, pushing me into the dark room. I flipped on the light and shut the door, thankful that there wasn't a line. I felt my cellphone in my back pocket, and pulled it out before I shimmied down my jeans and sat on the toilet seat. I gazed around the bathroom, toying with my phone. It had a seashell theme, everything in light blues and seafoam green - even the tiles around the sink.

I entered the passcode to unlock my phone, and went to the call log. I had memorized Edward's phone number a long time ago - having it staring me in the face, seemingly innocently scribbled on a sheet of paper, on the fridge, as I cooked or ate breakfast or did dishes. I wondered if maybe I should give him a call - I could always hang right up, like Angela and I did when we chickened out calling other boys.

But this was different - Edward wasn't a boy. But there was something daring in my mood that night, and after I finished using the bathroom and washing my hands, I took a deep breath and dialed in his number. I grabbed my drink and left the bathroom, thankful that Mike wasn't out there waiting for me. The hallway was crowded with kids, some couples making out and others just talking loudly. I heard the phone ring once, then twice, as I made my way back outside. I went deeper into the yard, finding an old swing tied to a high branch in the solitary tree. I plunked on the wooden seat, as the phone rang.

I was about to hang up when he answered. "Hello?" He didn't sound tired, with a sleepy, gravelly voice like Charlie had when he was woken up.

"Hi," I said, in a high voice. I was nervous.

"Hi," he replied.

"Hows it going?" I asked.

"Um... good. Who is this?"

"It's Bella," I said softly.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" His voice rose with worry.

"No, not at all," I said quickly. "I just um, I was bored. And its stupid - I shouldn't have called you -"

"No," he said, firmly. "It's good, Bella. Don't worry."

My heart skipped a beat. He said it was _good. _Good that I called. It was good.

**Edward**

I was having a quiet night at home, drinking a beer, watching re-runs of How I Met Your Mother. Poor Ted, I lamented. Best friends with the most perfect couple in the world, the biggest womanizer, and your hot ex. It was taking way too long to find his kids' Mom, I was thinking. This had to be the longest story ever. I was minding my own business, munching on Cool Ranch Doritos, when the house phone rang. I dug through my couch cushions until I found the reciever, pressing talk to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" A voice squeaked. It was a girl.

"Hi," I said, unsurely.

"Hows it going?" she asked. Did she have a wrong number? I was confused.

"Um... Good. Who is this?" I asked, furrowing my brow in bewilderment.

"It's Bella," she said softly. My heart immediately began to pound. What was she calling for, so late at night? A million tragic scenerios flew through my brain, and I sat up, ready to jump up if I needed to.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all," she quickly soothed. "I was just um, bored. And its stupid, I shouldn't have called you -"

"No," I said quickly. "It's good, Bella. Don't worry."

I heard her sigh in relief, and grinned. I was shocked that she was calling me, but I couldn't help the big, silly smile that spread across my face. I was the person she called up when she was bored, and wanted to chat. I wondered what had posessed her, what had made her decide to call me. I thanked my lucky stars that she did - her soft voice on the other end of the phone was enough to make my entire weekend. I wasn't sure I would see her, as Charlie hadn't invited me over specifically for anything. I kept dreaming up excuses to go over there, just to swing by and say hey. But I felt that Charlie might suspect me, might become wary if I started dropping over for no reason when I was sure I would bump into his daughter. I just wanted to see her, to be in the same dwelling as she. Her very presence relaxed me, made my grip on reality stronger. I didn't have to worry about flashbacks when her scent was around me, and I didn't have to think about awful things when her smile was so near to me.

It was dumb. It was ridiculous. But it was _true_.

"So, what's Edward Cullen up to on a Friday night?" she asked, and I felt my cock harden as she said my name. I imagined her plump lips wrapping around each syllable, and I wanted to groan. I bit it back and tried to answer her question without stuttering, or swearing.

"Not a whole lot," I said slowly. "Drinking a beer, watching TV. How about you?"

"I'm at a party, actually," she said, and I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise. Bella didn't seem like the partying type.

"Oh really? Must not be a good party," I teased. I could picture the blush staining her pale cheeks.

"Its all right," she said. I could hear the shrug in her voice. "Its just... I don't really go to parties, and its weird to be surrounded by so many people. Claustrophobic."

"I bet," I said. "Are there drinks at this party?"

"I'm not gonna rat anybody out," she said. "I do have a reputation to protect, thank you."

"Whats that? Being a cop's daughter?" I snorted.

"Precisely! I already have one strike against me," she said, giggling. It was a sweet sound, one that tugged at my heart and made my stomach twist into knots. I would never hear enough of that sound.

"All right, all right. I won't bust you," I promised.

"I should get back," Bella said with a sigh. "Don't want people to think I'm anti-social."

"Of course," I replied, sad that she was hanging up already. "If you get bored later, or you know, tomorrow or something..."

"You want to talk to me more?" she asked. I could hear surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, Bella. Any time. Do you have a safe ride home?"

"Yes," she said.

"All right. Later, Bella," I said.

"Goodnight, Edward," she whispered, before hanging up. I groaned and hung up as well, tossing the phone away. Her innocent voice on the other end of the phone made me ache, made me think of her too much when I was already thinking of her too much. She flooded my every thought, every breath I took was just to get me closer to seeing her again. It was stupid - no female had ever invaded my thoughts and senses as this one girl. I felt like the universe was laughing its ass off at me.

I decided to take a shower, hoping the warm water would relax me from the tension that filled me. I sauntered into the bathroom, turning on the water and letting it run until it was warm enough. I slipped out of my boxers and undershirt, leaving them in a heap on the floor. I stepped under the spray, hissing at the heat as it hit my skin.

Even though my intention was to relax, one part of me was definitely _not._ My dick was hard, bobbing between my legs, and I groaned in frustration. I hadn't jacked off in ages - I'd always had a woman to take care of those carnal needs fo rme. It was dumb, made me feel like a kid, but I wrapped a hand around the base and squeezed. Pleasure flowed through me, a spark racing through my blood stream. I pumped my hand up over the head, imagining Bella. What if she were here, kneeling in front of me in the steamy bath? I could picture those doe eyes staring up at me, all innocence and lust at the same time. What would her lips look like as they wrapped around me, cheeks hollowed out as she sucked and licked.

It wasn't long before I was stroking quickly, my mind imagining Bella in a million different scenerios. Bent over the hood of the cruiser, my hands bruising her hips as I pumped in and out of her tight, wet heat. What her face would look like as she came, moaning my name. What the soft lips of her labia would taste like as my tongue probed and pleased her. I wanted to wrap her legs around my head and bury my face in her most initmate place, licking her until she was practically tearing my hair out. I moaned loudly as I came, seed shooting onto the floor of the shower. The water washed it away as I panted.

Lord, this girl would be the death of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Bella**

I wasn't feeling so good. I felt light headed as I leaned against the railing, and so unbearably hot. I fanned my face as the others chatted on, oblvious to my distress. I wondered where Mike went, and when it would be time to go home. I felt like laying down, and going to sleep - thankfully, Alice demanded a sleepover, and Charlie had agreed to let me stay at Rosalie's house that night when I called to ask him. When he found out that it was Edward's parents, there hadn't been a bit of hesitation.

"Whoa, Swan, you ok?" Rosalie asked. I glanced up, my eyes having a hard time adjusting on her.

"I dunfeel sogood," I said, and my words slurred into each other as I felt the world spin around me. It was like I could feel it revolve around the sun, that gravity was too strong - I closed my eyes to try and stop it.

"Oh God," Alice said, coming to my side. "She's drunk!"

"No I'm not," I protested weakly, pushing her hands away from my shoulders. "I didn't drink anything -"

"Except what _Mike_ gave you," Angela pointed out. Rosalie picked up my cup from the rail, and took a sip of the contents.

"It's weak, but its definitely got alcohol in it," she said, setting it back down. She shook her head, and the others shared meaningful looks around me. I felt like I was on a carousel, spinning round and round helplessly.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "How could I be drunk and not know it?"

"Have you ever drank before?" Emmett asked with a chuckle - it wasn't mean spirited. Nothing Emmett did seemed to be mean spirited. He was a gigantic teddy bear, with big strong arms that reminded me of thick tree logs. So did his neck. Or maybe super over stuffed sausage. Mmm, sausage sounded _yummy_. I giggled.

"I've never drank anything before. Except for milk, and water, and juice... And soda-pop." I laughed even harder at the last word, the way it rolled off my tongue.

"Well, looks like theres a first time for everything," Jasper said, sighing.

"We gotta get her home," Alice said, concern in her dark eyes. "I can't believe she got drunk without knowing!"

"It's ok," Angela soothed, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"I'm not drunk," I insisted, and Rosalie grinned and rolled her eyes. She took my other hand and we started to make our way back through the house, Jasper and Emmett following. We were nearly at the door when Mike stopped us.

"Bella! Where are you going?" he asked. "We haven't gotten a chance to talk -"

"Someone has been feeding her drinks all right," Rosalie said, glaring at him, "and she's drunk. We're taking her home."

"Well, I gave her vodka cranberries," Mike said. "I thought that was the point of partying..."

"You don't get girls drunk without telling them, bro," Emmett said, crossing his arms over his thick chest and pulling himself up to his full height, which was a whole foot and a half taller than me. I gulped at his imposing size, and Mike did too. "That's got date-rape written all over it, dude."

"I didn't mean -"

"Just forget it," Jasper said. "Don't worry. See ya."

"Bye," I said weakly, as Rosalie dragged me away. I stumbled over the grass and the gravel in the road, slipping into the backseat. Jasper hugged Alice goodnight, kissing her sweetly on the forehead. I sighed wistfully at the sweet display. It was cool and breezy out, and I leaned out the open door thankfully.

Lights swept over us, and I squinted at the headlights of a classic Thunderbird.

"Shit," Alice said, and Rosalie stood rigidly.

"Hey, sweetie," said the driver. It was Royce. I sucked in a surprised breath. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," Rosalie said, leaning down to rest her elbows on the open window.

"Leaving just as I show up. Didn't want me to see you throwing yourself at every guy that would give you attention, huh?" Royce shook his handsome head, a fake smile on his lips. I hiccuped nervously - he always made me nervous. There was something about him that I didn't like, something that made me anxious and edgey. I wondered how Rosalie could deal with feeling like that around him. But she probably didn't - why would they date if she _did_?

"No, Royce - thats not what happened," Rosalie said quickly. "Let me explain -"

"I don't want your excuses," he spat, anger rolling off him in waves. We were all watching the confrontation anxiously, uneasily. Angela looked particularly nervous. "You're such an attention whore, Rose. I can't believe you."

"Royce, I swear -"

"Save it, Hale," he said, before peeling off. Rose was thrown back in surprise, and Emmett caught her in his strong arms. She sucked in a harsh breath, and I could tell that she was holding in her emotion. I'd never seen her so vulnerable.

"I don't know how you put up with that jackass," Emmett said, as Rosalie straightened herself and pulled away.

"Shut up, Emmett," she said, shaking her head. "Just drop it."

"Come on," Alice said, stroking Rosalie's arm comfortingly. "Lets get home."

**Edward**

It was Saturday morning. I slept so well last night - dreams of Bella, but instead of torturing me, they were pleasant. Maybe my late night self-abuse had released some pent up tension. But I was in a good mood as I skipped up the steps to my parents' home, even though it was drizzling on me softly. Inside, it smelled like home. I smiled - cinnamon rolls, coffee, bacon... Surely my mother had spent the morning watching television as she cooked. Esme was a creature of habit.

"Edward!" she said cheerfully, pulling me into a tight hug upon seeing me.

"Jeez, Ma," I teased. "You just saw me what, a day or two ago?"

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "Its just so nice to have you near again."

I ducked my head and rubbed the back of my neck, guilty. Not that my parents would ever hold that against me. Carlisle was excited for me to branch out on my own, claiming that independence would be good for me and my mother. But I had to admit, even with the pay cut, I adored being home again.

"Grab some breakfast," Mom said, releasing me. "Before the girls eat it all."

"Rosalie has friends over?" I wasn't aware that the queen of bitches _had_ friends. But then again, maybe she was only a bitch to _me_. Before Esme could answer, a troup of teenage girls filtered into the kitchen, pajamas, messy hair, smeared make up and all. I had to grin - until I spotted those dark doe eyes, and chocolate-brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. Bella Swan. Bella Swan in my parents' house, wearing little pajama shorts - her ass cheeks were surely peeking out the bottoms - and a tight tank top with no bra.

I could see the hard peaks of her nipples. I could almost make out the outline of her areola. I could imagine grasping one of those pebbled points between my lips, wetting the material of her top and sucking it into my mouth. Oh my God. It was too early for this kind of erection.

"Hey," Rosalie said, flopping into one of the bar stools at the island counter. The other girls followed suit, including Bella, who winced a weak smile at me. She was looking a little rougher than the other girls.

"How was the party, girls?" Esme asked, grabbing orange juice from the fridge. Alice Brandon, Rosalie's best friend, that I had met on one occasion before, bounced in her seat with a big grin on her face. She was pretty, in a tiny way, and I liked her upbeat attitude. It was the polar opposite of Rosalie's, and I found it odd that the two were so close. At least, that was what I had been told.

"Good," Alice said. "I mean, except for the part where Bella got drunk without knowing -"

"Alice," Bella hissed, before grimacing at the sound of her own voice.

"What?" Esme asked, turning to gaze at Bella. There wasn't anger or confrontation in her eyes, but concern.

"Mike Newton is a creep," Rosalie said firmly, reaching for a sticky cinnamon roll. "And Bella is too naive for her own good. He was feeding her drinks all night, and she thought that she was drinking bad cranberry juice, but was too polite to say anything." She snorted and rolled her icy blue eyes.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Esme said immediately. I felt anger flare in my belly, and I knew that if I had been in a five foot radius of this punk, I would have punched his lights out. "You must feel awful."

"I'm all right," Bella said shyly. Her cheeks were pink at the scrutiny.

"Well, I'm going to give his parents a call," Esme said firmly. The girls exchanged worried glances, obviously not wanting _that_ to happen.

"Let them take care of it themselves, Mom," I said, and her honey-brown eyes caught mine. I nodded reassuringly. "I'm sure that they can take care of it best."

"Yeah," Rosalie said, with a dark edge in her voice that I found myself liking. "I'll get him back _good_."

"Well, if you think so..." Esme didn't like the sound of it, but I knew that she would stay out of the matter. I wanted to take care of it, but this was something I was sure Bella needed to do on her own. I would help, if she asked. I would do anything she wanted, if only she asked... But I couldn't get too lusty now, couldn't let those feelings boil up when I so earnestly was concerned for her. That, and the need to pummel this jackass. I'd ask Jasper what kind of car he drove, tail him until he did something wrong. I had plenty of patience, and I could wait until the perfect moment.

"Edward," Bella said quietly, while everyone made plates of breakfast food and chatted cheerfully about the better aspects of the evening. I glanced up at her, sucking in a surprised breath. I loved the look of her clavicles, prominent on her chest, and the tight peaks pointing directly at me, begging for attention. "Do you think you could... Y'know, not tell my dad about what happened last night?"

I relaxed, and smiled. "Of course. I mean, if it happens again, I can't make any promises..."

"Trust me," she said solemnly. "I will never be drinking again. I swear."

I chuckled, and she blushed. I was staring at her too much, too hard, and she noticed. _Goddammit, Cullen. Get a grip._

But it was impossible. I couldn't, where Bella was concerned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Bella**

I spent the rest of the weekend hiding out in my bedroom, pretending that Friday night didn't happen. I was humiliated, thinking about the party and Edward's face when he heard about it. I loved his mother, instantly, for promising to keep her mouth shut and let us handle things. But I didn't necessarily like the ideas that Rosalie had come up with to get our revenge. A lot of the ideas seemed really cruel - I just wanted to drop the whole thing, but even Angela seemed to agree that we had to do something.

"He'll keep doing it to unsuspecting girls if we let him get away with it," Alice said, and I had to agree with her logic. Even if I didn't want to.

On Sunday night, I had all of my homework done and was just finished taking a nice long bath. I had shaved my legs and everything, used some of my fancy lotion that smelled like strawberries and sugar. I pulled on shorts and a loose T-shirt, a hand-me-down from Charlie, and headed downstairs with a towel on my head.

Charlie was on duty, covering for someone else, so I was shocked when I found Edward standing in my kitchen, drinking a beer. He was wearing a pair of faded old jeans with holes in the knees, and a white T-shirt that was stained - it had seen better days. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he gazed at me. Those emerald eyes were dark, heated, as they took in my form. I was blushing, crimson from head to toe.

"What are you doing?" I blurted, before I could stop myself.

"Charlie asked if I would stop by and check up on you. I guess he got called out to La Push for a domestic, might be a long night for him." Edward sounded cool as a cucumber, and his soft, deep voice washed over me like a gentle wave. I wanted to let it pull me away, deeper...

I smiled. Charlie was always the worry wart. I was almost seventeen, I was more than capable of taking care of myself, yet he always felt the need to stop by and check on me - or, apparently, have _Edward_ check up on me.

"So you thought it was appropriate to steal a beer?" I asked, teasing.

"Hey, I figured it was a finder's fee. For watching out for you." He grinned and I felt my knees weaken. I went to rake a hand through my hair and realized that it was still wrapped up in the towel on top of my head. _Oh my God. You're a freak_.

Quickly, I pulled it off my head, letting my half-dry locks free. Edward watched, his mouth slightly hanging open, before he seemed to realize himself, snapping it shut. He raked a hand through his hair, and I wanted to feel it's softness - it looked so soft, my fingers twitched to touch it as well. He took a long swig from his bottle and I anxiously toyed with my damp towel.

"So, um," I said. "You hungry? I could whip something up real quick."

"Sure," Edward said in a rush.

We were both awkward. He probably had no idea what to do, how to talk with a sixteen year old girl that was home alone in her pajamas. I on the other hand was awkward because lust was twisting my stomach into balloon animals, making my hands shake. I had never felt like this before; not even for Robert DeNiro in Taxi Driver. Travis Bickle was my go-to fantasy guy, even though he was a psychopath. But with Edward, it was a tangible lust, one that simmered in my bloodstream, impossible to ignore. I decided to fry up some chicken breasts and boil some bow-tie pasta, and simmer a creamy Vodka sauce. While I cooked, Edward just... _watched_. It felt weird to have him scrutinizing my every move.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I turned around to gaze at him. His biceps stretched the sleeves of his T-shirt, but not like Emmett McCarty. Edward was lean muscle, like a predatory cat.

"I'm good. I felt better yesterday, after I took a nap," I replied.

"Good. I still want to kick that kid's ass," he admitted with a chuckle, and I smiled shyly.

"I just wish everyone would drop it... I mean, obviously he didn't get what he wanted. And I'm not going to agree to date him, if that's what he has in mind." I shook my head - Mike Newton was never the kind of girl that I was going to be with. Even before Edward came into my life. He just wasn't my type. I didn't think I had one, before.

It was funny how I could seperate my life into BE (Before Edward) and AE (After Edward). Before Edward, it was just Angela and me. Now, I was spending the night at Rosalie Hale's house and accidentally getting drunk at a party. It was a swift change.

"Good," Edward said, his voice a deep rumble. "I don't think you should be dating anyone..." He added, his voice much lower. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to have heard him, but I had to roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, thanks _Charlie_. Don't worry, its not like any of the guys at Forks High are lining up to be with me." I blushed, and blinked against the tears that were suddenly threatening to spill. The last thing I needed was Edward making me feel like a child, like Charlie. Plus, I was right. Aside from Mike Newton, no one had been jumping at the chance to ask me out.

"I'm sure _thats_ not true," Edward said. "I just meant... Damn Bella, I didn't mean anything by it." He looked apologetic, when I glanced at him over my shoulder. "You're so beautiful, and you're so innocent. I just hate the thought of someone ruining that, taking that sweetness from you."

Beautiful? Did he really just say I was beautiful? My heart stuttered inside of my chest and I suck in an uneeded breath in surprise. But then I realized he _also_ called me a few other things.

"I'm not _innocent_," I snapped. "I mean, I know things... Just because I don't _do_ things doesn't mean I'm innocent."

Edward laughed at me. "Bella, you're a sweetheart. Being innocent isn't a bad thing. Really, its a compliment - too many girls run around, spreading their legs for whatever guy gives them the most attention... It's good to stand up for something, to keep yourself sweet." He finished his beer, and I take the bottle from him and grab another from the fridge. I turned the chicken over, noting that it was browning nicely, and the noodles were boiling hard.

"Well, you don't need to worry about me 'spreading my legs.' I've never even been kissed, let alone gotten that far." I shake my head as I focus on the stove-top, so I don't have to see Edward's face at my admission. And so he can't see mine - I'm practically purple with blush. How humiliating, to admit that I've never even been kissed, that no one has liked me enough to press even a quick, shy, quivering kiss to my lips in the darkness of someone's basement while playing Spin the Bottle.

"I-I don't know what to say, Bella." I turn to find Edward gazing at me, and I smile slightly.

"There's nothing _too_ say," I reply. "I'm just trying to reassure you. No one wants to date me, let alone try to get between my legs."

The look that Edward gives me is fierce, and I nearly step back into the stove. He stands up, and I realize again how tall he is compared to me. My head is barely reaches the top of his shoulders, and I have to tip my head back to meet his eyes. His soft lips - he licks them, and my eyes follow the trail of that pink, wet organ.

"Trust me," he says, stepping closer. He cups my cheek in one of his big mitts, his fingers and palm warm against my flushed skin. "There are men who want to date you. And get between your legs." Before I can rebuke his statement or blink or even breathe, his lips descend upon mine. His hand tangles in the back of my damp hair, the other curls around my hip, and I find myself moaning into his mouth. My skin is on fire, my knees are Jell-O, and the world tilts precariously beneath my feet.

_Oh, sweet baby Jesus._

**Edward**

Her lips are soft velvet beneath mine, and I groan into them. She feels like heaven in my arms, and her wet hair is silk under my fingers. I can't believe I'm doing this - I can't believe it so much that I think I must be dreaming. That is the only reason I let this continue, pulling her closer to me so that our bodies are flush against each other. I want to be as close as humanly possible. The fact that I am her first kiss is hammering in my brain, and I swell with pride, and lust, as we embrace. Her entire life, Bella Swan will remember that I, Edward Cullen, was the first to probe her cherry lips, the first to taste her sweet mouth. Her breath is honey and sugar and I breathe it in as my tongue traces her lips, begging entrance. She lets me in and the first touch of our tongues together makes me moan again, and I squeeze her hip, moving my hand around to grab her ass through her cotton shorts.

Its firm, but soft, under my palm. I want to yank her shorts down and smack her bottom, see the red bloom of my hand print on her body.

"Edward," she mews, breaking apart breathlessly.

"Bella," I nearly growl.

"The food - it's going to burn," she said, pushing away from me. She leans against the counter, panting, eyes lowered. Her thick eyelashes are dark against her freckled cheeks. I want to touch her, everywhere, and I want my lips to follow my hands.

"I'm sorry," I said. I'm not.

"It's - it's ok." She gives me a small smile before checking the food. She silently moves and grabs a couple plates and a strainer from the cupboards, and I watch her. She's in her comfort zone. I can't believe I kissed her in the freaking kitchen of her father's house. But then again, I couldn't believe a lot of the things that had come out of my mouth since meeting her. She fixes me a plate and sets it in front of me at the table, before making her own plate.

"So um," I said, clearing my throat. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

"It's ok, Edward," she said, shyly. "I'm glad that my first kiss was with you."

"Oh really?" I asked. I can feel my lips quirking into a lopsided grin. "Why is that?"

"It's not often that your first kiss is gorgeous, and knows what he's doing," she replied. Her eyes are on her plate and I couldn't miss the blush that stains her cheeks. She does that a lot, around me. It's adorable.

"Are you saying that it was good?" I teased. She rolled her eyes. We both began to eat, and I groaned in pleasure at the taste. She really was a culinary delight, and she giggled sweetly at my reaction. For the rest of the meal, we talked about inconsequential things - books, movies, music. I was surprised to learn that she loved Chuck Palahnuik, who was one of my favorites as well. Her favorite band was Bright Eyes, and she claimed that she knew every line of the film Taxi Driver. I found myself laughing along with her as she told me about her childhood, of her mother, who seemed to be flighty and somewhat of a flake. Bella seemed much older than her sixteen years. She carried a better conversation than the majority of girls I had dated, though I never had dated a woman because of her intelligence. More of her... bedroom talents. I had never wanted to listen to a woman ramble on before, talking about nothing and everything under the sun. But with Bella, I never wanted her to stop. I wanted to know absolutely everything there was to know, and more. I wanted to know the curve of her body, if she had any more freckles hidden from view beneath her clothing. I wanted to know what kind of panties she wore, if she shaved or not...

Finally, I glanced at the clock on the stove. It was well after ten o'clock, and it was a school night. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I should get going.

"Thanks for dinner, Bella," I said, as she walked me to the front door. I turned to gaze down at her. It was so weird - I had kissed her hours before, and we still hadn't actually discussed it. I wanted more, so much more. She was only sixteen.

"Thanks for checking up on me," she said quietly. I couldn't help myself when I put two fingers beneath her chin, tipping her head up to meet my gaze. I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, breaking it before it could deepen into something more.

"Goodnight," I said, before leaving.

The drive home, I gripped the steering wheel tightly in my hands. This was stupid, it was ridiculous. What the fuck what I thinking? Charlie Swan would have my ass if he ever found out, and I would lose my job. I needed to stay away, before something else could happen. Before _anything_ else could happen. But how was I supposed to stay away, when all I wanted was to kiss her more, feel her, taste her... Find out what she thought about when she was day dreaming. What her post-graduation plans were.

When I got home, I made myself a stiff drink, using the whiskey that my father had given me as a homewarming gift. I flopped onto the couch, ice-cubes clinking in the glass tumbler. I tugged on my hair and tried to chase the thoughts of Bella out of my head.

The phone rang, making me groan. I wasn't in the mood, but I found the telephone reciever in the kitchen and answered.

"Everything all right?" It was Charlie.

"Yeah, Bella's good. She made me some dinner - there should be plenty of left overs for you," I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as I could.

"Sounds good, ya lucky bastard. Thanks for checking up on my girl," Charlie Swan said. I felt like a creep, like scum, as I told Charlie that it was no problem.

"Anytime," I told him. I meant it.


	11. Chapter 11

**To answer a few questions... I started writing this story a while ago. I'm dumping chapters carelessly, leaving them when I can and when I want. They are unedited, on no kind of schedule, and the story isn't even finished. Reivew if you'd like, but I don't know if I will ever finish...**

**Lemons, Older!Edward (some find this to be disturbing). Bella is a teenager, Edward is a grown man, and they want each other. Unfortunately, Edward is Charlie's partner on the police force, and Bella is a sinful temptation. **

Chapter Eleven

**Bella**

Edward kissed me. Like, _kissed _me. Like in all of those stupid romantic comedies that Angela had coerced me into watching, where the music swells up and the camera does a slow close up, and the couple kissing cling to each other as though their lives depend upon it. He kissed me, with tongue, he kissed me with his hand in my hair... He kissed me, with his hand squeezing my ass, and it was the most amazing moment of my entire life. I was filled with fire, heat pitted low in my belly. I could barely eat, so I spoke while he finished two helpings of my chicken and Vodka sauce. We talked about movies, and books, and music... I was surprised that he had never heard of Bright Eyes, and promised to make him a mix CD. Edward liked Taxi Driver too, though he probably liked it for different reasons...

We had kissed, and we were still hanging out, chatting, as though nothing had even happened. As though my panties weren't soaked through to my shorts, and like I wasn't shifting uncomfortably, trying to get some satisfaction to my throbbing sex. I had never felt anything this swift, this accute. When Edward kissed me again, goodnight, I had gone straight up to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed.

I didn't know what this meant. Edward was still my dad's partner, still ten years older than me. But he had _kissed_ me, and called me beautiful, and said that he didn't think I should date. Did he mean that protectively, or did he mean that I shouldn't date because _he_ didn't want me to? As in, he was jealous?

I bit my pillow and squealed.

The next day, I dressed myself carefully. I wasn't sure if I was going to see Edward, but I didn't want to look like some dumb high schooler in case I did. I wore a skirt - a short, ruffled thing that my mother had sent me in the mail. Normally, I didn't wear anything that she sent me, unless it was laundry day and I had nothing else to wear. She liked to send me ultra-girly things, floral print dresses and low-cut blouses that were clingy in all the right spots. It made me nervous, to wear clothes like that, uncomfortable - I didn't want anyone to look at what I was lacking. It was easier to wear baggy flannels and T-shirts. The skirt had a wide waist band, and was meant to wear higher on your waist, and I paired it was a white V-neck and a little yellow cardigan that matched the pastel floral print on the skirt. I wore my low-top black Chucks with it, just because, and even put some mascara on.

When I breezed into the kitchen, Charlie did a double-take.

"Wow, Bells," he said, clearing his throat. "You look nice."

"Thanks," I said, giving him a bright smile.

"Whats the occasion?" he teased. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a bottle of water and my favorite s'mores Pop-Tarts.

"No occasion. I just wanted to look nice, is all." I shrugged and started in on my unhealthy breakfast. I was sure that Alice would be tickled at my choice in apparel, and that made me smile even bigger. I had been kissed by the most gorgeous guy - no, _man_ - that I knew, and I had a group of new friends. It was more than I had ever thought would happen.

I made it to school a bit early - early enough to find a close parking spot. I walked slowly, careful not to trip myself on an invisible crack in the sidewalk or something as ridiculous, and made my way into the school. Alice was already waiting at my locker, looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Her jaw dropped as soon as she laid eyes on me, and I did a silly little twirl, giggling.

"Bella," she said, eyes raking me from head to toe. "You look _great_!"

"Don't sound so surprised," I joked. "You'll hurt my feelings."

"Thank skirt is fantastic, your legs look ten miles long," she said, her voice envious. "Can we trade for a day?"

We both giggled, and I turned to spin my combination into my locker. I popped it open easily, and stuffed my backpack into the narrow metal cell. We chatted about clothes as I grabbed my books out. More kids were beginning to filter into the halls, and soon, Angela and Rosalie were joining us, both singing my praises. If I knew that I would get this many compliments, such a big boost of confidence, I might have dressed like this sooner.

"Nice gams," Rosalie said playfully, bumping her hip into mine.

"So, have we decided what our revenge will be?" Alice asked casually, as though she were asking about the weather. She examined her tiny pink nails absently.

"I'm still working on my master plan," Rosalie said. "But I think I'm _very_ close to the answer."

"Rose is an evil genius," Alice informed Angela and I. "She's quite devious."

"I believe it," Angela deadpanned.

We all agreed to meet back up at lunch, and headed off to our classes. I was frought with anxiety, wishing that they would just drop this revenge thing, until I ran into him in first period. My heart was pounding in my chest, but if he sensed my unease, he didn't act like it. He didn't even apologize. Instead, he appraised me slowly, eyes lingering on my legs and chest, and I blushed. He stood in the doorway to the classroom, blocking me from entering, and I huffed in annoyance.

"Wow, Bella," he said, in a husky voice. "You look hot. Did you dress up for me?"

"No," I snapped, pushing past him.

"Aw, don't be like that," Mike said, following me to my desk. I sat down, straightening my pen and notebook on the desk in front of me, refusing to look at him. "You know, I was really disappointed when you left in such a hurry..."

"Mr. Newton," Mrs. Alexander said, "if you could find your own seat..."

I was never so thankful for a teacher than that moment. I was flushed, my heart racing. Maybe revenge wasn't such a bad idea.

**Edward**

I wanted - nay, _needed_ - to see her again. Bella was filling my every waking and sleeping moment, her big doe eyes watching me as I slept. I dreamt of kissing her, of burying my face between her long pale thighs, of tasting her slowly, savoring and teasing her. In my dream, she tasted sweet and musky, and the moans she made were enough to drive me crazy. I woke with a sticky mess in my boxers, and I was just as frustrated as ever. Kissing her had done nothing to help ease away this sexual tension. I needed to date someone else, I needed a distraction - a woman my own age - to take the edge of.

Charlie was in a good mood that morning as we drove around town. Even though he had been up late on the domestic call, he didn't seem too put-off. He talked about Bella, how she had dressed up this morning for school.

"I think she likes someone," he said, with a rueful grin. "I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't realize it was going to be so soon."

"Well, she's a senior in high school," I said, though I was sure that neither of us needed reminding. "It could've happened a lot sooner than now."

"True," Charlie agreed, nodding. "But you should have seen her. Wearing some short skirt and everything... Part of me is so damn proud, you know? I can't believe me and Renee made such a beautiful girl. The other part of me is scared."

"Scared?" I asked, pretending to fiddle with my cell phone.

"Well, some dumb kid is going to sweep her off her feet. You see how the kids are these days. All instant gratification with their Facebooks and their text messages. No one heard that good things come to those that wait... And I don't want someone to break her heart. She's such a sweet girl, so shy and soft-spoken. I don't want someone to disappoint her." Charlie purses his lips, his mustache twitching. I completely agree with him, and hate myself for that. I want to be the dumb kid to sweep her off her feet, but I could never - literally, I don't think it would be physically possible - hurt her.

"She's gotta go through it some time, Charlie. We all do." I understand the need to protect her. Maybe I'm just trying to set it up, so I can say that he should have seen it coming. Maybe I'm just talking shit, not knowing what I'm doing. I'm so wound up with sexual frustration that nothing makes sense - I even boiled a pot of coffee without actually _putting_ the coffee in. I get like this, when I'm distracted...

"I know. I just wish she didn't have to." He sounds old and sad, and I know the feeling.

I stop by the diner on my way home from work, and nearly swallow my tongue in shock to find Bella there, with Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. They're sitting in a big booth in the corner, drinking milkshakes and laughing. This is what teenagers do, I think to myself as I edge in the diner. Its warm inside, smells like grease and onions. My feet find their way over to their booth, of their own accord. Bella is like a magnet - I am pulled to her, where ever she is.

"Hey," I said, and the gang glances up at me.

"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed. "Pull up a chair and join us, bro."

"You ladies don't mind?" I asked, but I was already pulling up a chair from one of the nearby tables. Bella is blushes, and I smile at her, reassuring. I won't reveal our dirty secret, I won't do anything to shame her. Her dark hair is wavy and so long. I know what it feels like, and I stifle a groan at the thought of feeling it again.

"We were just discussing the best way to get revenge," Rosalie said, her voice sounding bored, like always. "Mike is a toad. He needs to get punished."

"I completely agree," I said, nodding. A waitress saunters over, asks me for my order. I get a strawberry milkshake and a burger, fries, the norm. It's the safest best in a diner.

"Its gotta be public," Rosalie goes on. "I mean, after his stunt today -"

"What did he do today?" I asked, cutting her off. I gaze at Bella, who blushes and stares at her half-eaten plate of fries. I can tell by her reaction that he didn't _apologize_, thats for damn sure.

"It's not a big deal," she mumbled, and Alice rolls her big dark eyes, shaking her head.

"Um, yeah it is, Bella. He practically attacked her!" Alice exclaimed, her voice rising to an octave just below that dog-level pitch. "It was disgusting. In gym class, we were playing volleyball, and he kept harassing her. And then when it was her turn to serve, he slapped her on the ass, for "good luck." Good luck _my_ ass."

I feel my blood pressure rising. Mike Newton is dead meat. I've never seen the prick, but I imagine my hand wrapped around some scrawny teenager, watching his face turn purple as I strangle him. I'm a cop - I know how to cover my tracks, make it look like an accident. Maybe I'd run him over in the cruiser.

"It was so embarrassing," Bella whispered. Her cheeks are pink. I want to wrap her in my arms and promise that nothing like that will ever happen again. Anything that makes her beautiful face so sad, that causes her lips to frown like that, deserves a long, slow, painful death. I wish for the millionth time that I was younger, or she was older, and I could pull her into my arms and kiss away all the bad. My fingers twitch to brush the hair out of her face, the curtain of dark hair that hides her from me.

"We'll get him back," Rose said, reaching across the table to squeeze Bella's little hand. I wanted to do that. I realized that I've never seen Rosalie so soft. The usual hardness in her eyes, the firmness behind her features, is all gentle and pretty. She really is a knock-out, I admit to myself absently.

"I wish I knew what that kid looked like," I muttered. "I'd like to have a conversation with him on how you treat a woman."

"We've got it under control," Jasper said, confidently. I was glad to call him my younger brother, pride swelling in my heart. He was a good kid. He didn't even know Bella, but because she was Alice's friend, his sister's friend, he had taken her under his wing and was going to look out from her. Protect her.

Jasper was going to get an awesome birthday present this year.

The waitress brought my order over after a few moments, and I squirted some ketchup and mustard onto the top bun. I glanced at Bella as I took a sip of my shake. Her dark eyes were watching my mouth, and she licked her lips unconciously. Inwardly, I grinned. Was she as attracted to me as I was to her? I swiped a bit of whipped cream off the top with my finger, sucking it into my mouth and groaning, overly dramatic. No one else at the table seemed to notice, but Bella's eyes met my own with a fierce intensity that made me stir. She breathed sharply through her nose, nostrils flaring, and I wanted to crow with victory.

_She wants me_.

It shouldn't matter, I shouldn't care. But I was hard as rock, and staying away from her hadn't really been working for me thus far. It was a small victory, seeing the visible signs of her attraction. But what could I do about it?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Bella**

"So, are we going to do the norm for your birthday this year?" Angela asked me, later that week. We were sitting at lunch, with our new table mates. It had caused a bit of buzzing in the gossip mill, with not just Alice and Jasper joining us, but Rosalie and Emmett McCarty had as well. Mike seemed to sense that he wasn't welcome, thankfully, and stayed at the middle table in the "popular" section of the cafeteria. The dirty looks cast by Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were not lost on me, nor the longing looks from Mike.

"What? Your birthday is coming up?" Alice asked. Her pixie-face was alight, immediately. She was so easily excited.

"Yeah, on Saturday," I said, and she clapped a hand to her mouth. Rosalie grinned and shook her head.

"This is great! We have to throw a party!"

"No," I groaned, shaking my head. "I don't want it to be a big deal, really..." I hated parties, especially ones in my honor. I hated all of the attention, the small talk I would no doubt have to make, thanking everyone for coming. I was awful at playing host, and my own parents had given up on giving me birthday parties back in elementary school, when they realized how uncomfortable I was. So uncomfortable, in fact, that I wound up hiding in my bedroom for the majority of the shin-dig, until my mother dragged me downstairs to blow out the candles on my cake.

"But Bella," Alice pleaded.

"It'll be fun. We can have it at our house," Rosalie added. I glanced at her in surprise. Rosalie wasn't the warmest girl on the planet, but she seemed to have taken a liking to Angela and I. I think it had something to do with Mike perving on me all the time, and her feeling the need to protect me from his lecherous attentions. For that, I adored her. "We have a big basement, with a pool table and plenty of room for everyone. We can have a sleep over, after."

"Oooh, I like the way you think," Alice said, and she bounced on Jasper's lap with enthusiasm. "Please, Bella! You won't regret it."

I shared a look with Angela. She have me a sympathetic smile, one that clearly read, _Give it up already, Bella. She's not going to drop it._ I rolled my eyes and sighed, which Alice took as my version of a 'yes.'

"I have so much to do, with such short notice!" she cried, and we all laughed at her frazzled face.

"I'll be the bouncer," Emmett said, grinning at me so that his dimples stood out. "I'll make sure no one gets you accidentally drunk again, kiddo."

"Thanks," I said. Even though I sounded sarcastic, I was glad to have such a big, strong guy on my side.

I didn't want a big party for my birthday, or presents, or anything like that. All I really wanted was another kiss from Edward, another long conversation with just the two of us. Ever since the other day at the diner, when he ate that strawberry shake in the most unassumingly seductive manner, it had been hard to think of anything else. Not that I wasn't already struggling with that, but it was even worse now that we had kissed. Everything he did was sexy. The way he sucked a shake through a straw, or licked whipped-cream off of his finger... Oh, what I wouldn't give to be that finger. I had blushed and melted in the booth, cursing my choice in clothing. I was sure that everyone could smell my arousal, my soaked panties.

It was troubling.

Even in my dreams, he invaded my thoughts. I dreamed of him constantly, those haunting emerald eyes trained on my body, making me hot and tingley. I would wake, somehow managing to wedge a pillow between my thighs in my sleep, my hips thrusting against it fruitlessly. I would have masturbated, but every time my fingers tried to manipulate my sex on my own, I wound up feeling embarrassed and annoyed.

All I wanted for my birthday was Edward Cullen - his hands, his lips, his tongue... All over my body, making me moan and gasp and pant and say his name. I knew that it was a hopeless wish, but that didn't mean I couldn't _want it_.

"So Bella - are you more of a pink girl, or should I find a different color scheme?" Alice asked, startling me from my lusty thoughts.

"Whatever you want," I said, shrugging.

That night, I tell Charlie about the party plans. You would have thought I told him I caught a ten foot catfish or something, the way his eyes bugged out and his mustache twitched. I was glad he had been sitting down.

"But Bella," he said, scratching his head in confusion. "You don't like birthday parties. You made me and your mom quit throwing them for you in second grade, remember?"

"I know," I agreed, wincing. "But Alice is a really hard person to say no to..."

Charlie chuckled, and took another bite of his baked cod. "Well, if that's what you want, sweetheart. I can give you some money to give her, for the decorations or food or whatever."

"Thanks," I said sincerely. He was a good dad, really. I loved Charlie with all my heart, and even though our house was a quiet one, without too much affection or proclimations of our feelings, and we were not a touchy-feely kind of family, it was perfect. It was exactly what I liked about us. We were comfortable in silence, we knew when we needed space. I wished that everyone was as understanding as my father.

"Might have to make Edward hang out, make sure things don't get too rowdy," Charlie teased me. I almost choked on my bite of baked potato. Edward at my birthday party? It was the only thing I wanted, and the last thing I really wanted at the same time. It would only serve to remind him that I really was a stupid high schooler, and that I was having a stupid high schooler birthday party. He didn't need anything to remind him, so that he might change his mind and keep his distance.

_Change his mind about what_? It wasn't like he was sweeping me off my feet, asking me on dates, trying to get in my pants. He kissed me twice, and nothing since then. It was probably a fluke, probably something to make me feel better. But I still ached in a delicious way when I thought about it.

That night as I laid in bed, musing about my current predicament, my cell-phone vibrated on my night stand. I sat up in surprise, and answered with hesitation. It was a number I didn't recognize, but my curiosity won out.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

My heart jumped into my throat. "Edward?" I breathed in surprise. "How did you get my number?"

He chuckled. "It was in Rosalie's phone. God, I sound like a stalker."

"No, not at all." _Yes, you do. But you can stalk me any time._ My heart was beating a fast tattoo, but I flopped back onto my pillows and willed it to slow. "What's up?"

"I was bored," he said, just as I had when I called him from the bathroom at Mike Newton's party, that fateful night. "And I couldn't sleep, and I was thinking about you."

"Really? Thinking about me?" I asked, surprised again. "What about me?"

"I was thinking about your legs," Edward said. His voice is deep, husky, and a shiver ran down my spine in reply. "Sorry - I didn't mean to just... blurt that out."

"It's ok," I quickly assured him. I can't imagine what Edward would be doing thinking about my legs of all things, but the thought makes me feel deliciously warm. I curl onto my side, holding my cell phone tight against my ear. Its dark and warm in my room, and I am cocooned in my blankets, safe. It makes me feel braver. "What about my legs?"

Edward groans into the phone. "Your legs are gorgeous, Bella."

I can't help the giggle that bubbles out of me. "Really? They're so white. And skinny."

"And long," Edward added. "I think about them all the time. Wrapped around me."

I blush in the darkness of my bedroom. "I think about your hands quite a bit," I admitted, bravely. "They're so beautiful..."

"I shouldn't have called you. I shouldn't be talking to you about these things," Edward said. I can hear the struggle in his voice. "You're so young - you don't need a geezer like me."

"What if I want a geezer like you?" I asked.

"You shouldn't," he said, sadly. "But God help me, I can't seem to stay away. I think about you all the time, about your lips and your hair and your dark eyes, and I want to do so many things to you... With you. I want to explore your body, and I want to make you feel good."

His honesty is so heart-wrenching. I wished that I could be as honest, that I could name all of the feelings rolling in my belly, making my heart flutter, my mind a tangle of strange emotions and thoughts that I could hardly decipher. I wanted to tell him that no one had ever made me feel like this, that no one but _him_ could make me feel like this. But I didn't know how, and I wasn't as brave as him.

"Edward, my birthday is on Saturday," I told him. "Alice and Rosalie are throwing me a party at your parents' house."

He lets out a long breath, a sigh. "I wish you wouldn't have told me that," he said.

"Why?"

"Because now I will have to find an excuse to be there. And I'm going to be the creepy old cop, hanging out with the teenagers." He chuckled, and the sound rumbled in my ear, shooting sensation straight to my panties. "What should I get you for your birthday?"

"I only want one thing," I said, gulping against the nerves.

"What's that, sweetheart?" My heart clenches at the endearment.

"You."

**Edward**

I continue to call Bella every night before I go to bed. It's the only way I get a decent night's sleep, the only way I can relax. Knowing that she is safely snuggled up in her bed, blankets warming her soft body... I have driven by her dark house at night, wondering how difficult it would be to shimmy up the tree and crawl in through her window. The thought makes me chuckle, and shake my head. I'm thinking like a teenager, regressing. But I can't help the way that she makes me feel, and I can't help that she's only almost seventeen.

The world is a cruel place.

By the time Saturday rolls around, I'm tense and tight as a violin string, anxious to see her. It's been since that afternoon in the diner, and though I've spoken to her every night until she falls asleep, its not the same. As much as I adore her soft voice growing sleepier with time, talking about her classes and what she's reading, about Charlie and their silly father-daughter conversations. She doesn't say anything about that Newton kid, which makes me wonder if he's left her alone or she is hiding things from me. But I don't want to push her, I just want to hear her happy voice as she talks about Alice's outlandish ideas for her party, or the ever-growing invite list.

One night, she asks me what I'm wearing. I respond with the truth - a pair of boxer-briefs and a T-shirt. I ask what she's wearing.

"Um, a T-shirt and panties," she had said, her voice sweetly innocent. I had groaned and wished that I hadn't asked.

"What kind of panties?" I pushed further.

"They're boyshorts. Blue with green polka dots," she added. I could imagine them, the thin fabric wrapped around her ass and pussy. I wanted to pull them off with my teeth, I wanted to scrape my teeth against her clit over the panties. I wanted to rub her through the thin material and make moan and pant and her legs shake.

By Saturday, I'm a bundle of nerves, anxious to see her. I get her a present, though I don't plan on giving it to her at the party. Later, after the guests have left. I plan on getting a buzz, so that Esme demands that I stay the night. I'm going to sleep under the same roof as the most beautiful girl in the world, the one that has been haunting my dreams and causing me blue balls since I met her. It's torture, sweet, delicious torture. But the prospect of stealing a few kisses and giving her my present is too much to resist.

There are cars lining the driveway and parked in the yard. I park so that I won't block anyone in, and jog up the steps to the house. The door is unlocked, and I let myself in. It's a cool, mid September night, clear, surprisingly. As soon as I'm inside, I heard music and voices from the basement. Esme is in the kitchen, pulling a cake out of the fridge.

"Hey," she said, greeting me with a big smile. "Rosalie and Alice are throwing Bella a birthday party. Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever heard?" Her face is so happy that it almost breaks my heart. Esme is so happy with her foster children, so glad to have a house full of happy teenagers. I wished that I had been more outgoing in high school, or more willing to bring my friends home with me. If I had known it would make Esme this happy, perhaps I would have.

"Pretty sweet," I said, nodding.

"Your father is upstairs in his office," she said, as she carefully inserted candles into the white frosting.

"I think I'll go say hey to all of the kids first," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Make sure everything is kosher down there..."

Esme rolled her eyes with a silly grin, but shooed me downstairs. I made my way, ignoring the couple making out on the stairs. I blinked in surprise when I reached the landing. There was pink _everywhere_; streamers, balloons, paper party hats. Jasper's friend, Emmett McCarty, had one strapped on his head, looking silly and cheerful as he and Jasper chatted at the bar. I spotted Bella perched on a bar stool, talking with Alice - well, listening as Alice chatted, her hands wildly gesturing. Rosalie was sitting on some guy's lap - he had dark hair, was too good looking, and dressed in dark, distressed jeans and one of those douchey Affliction T-shirts. This had to be Royce - I rolled my eyes and made my way over to Bella.

"Happy birthday," I said, and she grinned up at me brightly.

"Thank you!" Bella exclaimed.

"Hey officer," Alice said, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Great decorations," I told her, and the tiny pixie beamed at the compliment. "Seems pretty tame, I don't think I have much to worry about." I scanned the party, nodding hello at Jasper when he raised a hand in greeting.

"Aside from the sugar rush, I think we're pretty safe," Bella joked. I chuckled. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and my fingers twitched to do it for her. She was wearing a dress, a strapless thing in a deep royal blue that looked amazing against her porcelain skin. She was sitting down, but I could tell that it was short, and it hugged her curves enticingly. It was sinful to look so good, and not be able to touch.

"I should head back upstairs," I said, smiling at Bella once more. "All you kids make me feel old."

"Aw, you aren't _old_," Alice teased. I was about to snort a rebuttle when a pair of girls sidled up to us.

"Alice, you have to introduce us to your friend." The taller of the two, a girl with fine, pale blonde hair and a pretty face with too much cleavage smiled up at me. I knew that look well - I think the technical term is _eye-fucking_. She was too young, and not my type (read: Not Bella) to be pulling that move. Her little friend, a plain girl with blonde highlights and again, too much cleavage, was eye-fucking me as well.

_Oh God. I'm in the land of jailbait._ But it wasn't the same as Bella, with her sweet, shy smile and her long eyelashes and her anxious lip-biting.

"This is Rosalie's older brother, Edward Cullen." Alice's tone instantly changes. It's not impolite, but its not the same cheery voice that she used a moment ago. "Edward, this is Lauren and Jessica. They go to school with us."

"I didn't realize that Rosalie had such a hot brother," Lauren, the blonde, said.

"Where have they been hiding you?" Jessica asked, twirling a lock around her finger. They are both flirting, and while it's kind of flattering in a creepy way, I know that I need to remove myself from the situation.

"Edward's a cop," Alice said. "He's not from around here, either."

I glanced at Bella, and find her glaring at Lauren and Jessica. Could she dislike them, or is she _jealous_? There is fire in her dark, melted-chocolate eyes, and I feel my cock twitch in reaction. Jealous Bella is a sexy Bella.

Hell, _any_ Bella is a sexy Bella.

"Do you work out?" Lauren asked, wrapping a hand on my bicep. Ok, this just went from kind of adorable to incredibly creepy. I brushed her hand off, recieving a pout.

"I'll be upstairs. Happy birthday again, Bella," I add with a wink. I watched her blush before heading upstairs, shaking my head. I needed some friends of my own age, I thought with a frown. Hanging out with teenagers, even my foster siblings and the gorgeous Miss Swan, was beginning to make me feel ancient.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the love in reviews, thank** **for bothering to read. I'm shocked at the response.**

**Enjoy ~**

Chapter Thirteen

**Edward**

I visit with my dad for a bit, and then head down to the living room. I grabbed a beer and a slice of cake, letting Esme do the mother thing and get all of the kids gathered in the kitchen to sing happy birthday. I smirk at the off-key chorus, then turn my attention back to the flat-screen. Silence of the Lambs is on, but I'm not so much watching it as wasting time. I can't wait until all of the kids begin to leave, and the girls go upstairs to sleep. I have a guest room upstairs, one that is designated for me, and I am hopeful that I'll be able to snag Bella in there for a minute.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Half of me wants to tear her clothes off, to bury myself inside of her. The other half wants to remember all of the poetry I was so fond of in my younger years, and recite it to her as she falls asleep in my arms. It's that madonna-whore complex. I want to do dirty, filthy, sinful things to that delectable body of her's. But on the other hand, I want to keep her sweet and pure, untainted. It's confusing, and it makes my head hurt, so I finish my beer and then grab another from the refridgerator.

It's almost one-thirty when the girls head upstairs to Rosalie's bedroom. I'm already in bed, and have been for a while, staring at the cieling and thinking. Fantasizing about Bella, what she might look like first thing in the morning, her hair a mess and a sleepy smile on her face. I'd give just about anything for that.

I cracked open the door, and Bella is the last in line to enter the room. I make a little hissing noise, making her flinch, but her dark eyes found me. "After they fall asleep, come see me," I said, in a dramatic stage-whisper. She grinned, blushed, and nodded, before disappearing in my foster sister's room.

It seemed like hours, but was only about twenty minutes later, when she tip-toed into my bedroom. She wore an over-sized sleep shirt, which hit her mid thigh, and her dark locks were plaited into a braid that hung over her shoulder. She was wearing make up, which was out of the norm, but it wasn't too heavy. I preferred her without, but I wasn't her father. I didn't make the decisions.

I sat up in bed, patting the comforter beside me. She climbed up onto the high bed, crawling to my side. I smiled as she flopped back against the pillows and yawned.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked, quietly. She nodded.

"Except for Lauren and Jessica..." She murmured, trailing off. "You might want to be careful, I think you're going to have some stalkers."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I wanted to pull her into my arms, I wanted her to throw a leg casually over mine. I wished for that closeness, to bury my face in her soft hair and inhale the scent of her skin.

"You were all they could talk about, after you left," Bella said. She sighed and sank further into the pillows. I curled onto my side to gaze at her. "I wanted to punch them in the face."

"Oh really?" I asked, surprised. "I know the feeling. Thank God that Mike kid had the sense to not show his ugly mug tonight, or I woulda wiped the floor with it."

Bella giggled, then glanced nervously at her lap, where her fingers twisted together anxiously. "So, do I get my birthday wish, Edward?" She blinked up at me, her doe eyes dark and seductive in the soft glow of the bedside lamp.

"I think you might have to remind me, again, what it was that you wanted." I know what she wants, but I wanted to hear her say it again.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed, impatient. "You, Edward. I want you."

In a split second, I have her pulled flush against me. My lips are firm against her's, and she reciprocates without hesistation. Unlike last time, she's really kissing me back. Her hand tangled in the hair at the back of my neck, the other is pressed against my chest, and I rumble, deep in my throat, as she tugs on my hair. She tastes sweet like sugar, like the birthday cake, and her soft mewl into my mouth does things to my body that no one else ever had. I pulled her on top of me, tongue delving into the sweet warmth of her mouth. This is where she becomes shy again, her tongue barely sliding against mine, gentle and testing.

My hands rested on her thighs, which are smooth and bare, and I thank God that the thick blankets are between us. If they weren't, she would be perched on top of my dick, and that certainly wouldn't be a good idea at this juncture in time. As much as I want it, as much as I need to slide my dick into the tight, wet, _hot hot heat_ of her pussy, I know that I can't. Not now, perhaps not ever. I wasn't sure what would come from this - this innocent, school girl crush that seemed to keep growing in intensity. Did I want her just because I wasn't supposed to, because I couldn't really have her? Was the idea of forbidden fruit too delicious to resist?

All I know is that Bella is moaning softly as we kiss, as our lips and tongues tangle and my hands roam the PG areas of her body.

"Edward," she moaned, when I removed my lips from her's, only to attach them to her neck. I kiss the soft spot where her jaw met her ear, tugging on her lobe with my teeth. She rocked against me, unconciously seeking more, and I groan in response. "_Please_."

She probably doesn't know what she's asking for.

My dick is hard, throbbing on my boxers, and in spite of the blankets, I can feel the motion of her hips thrusting awkwardly, but it isn't enough. With Bella, I suspect that nothing will ever be enough.

"What, baby?" I asked, a whisper against the shell of her ear. She shivered, gasped.

"Touch me," she whispered.

"Show me," I replied. Boldly, so fired up that she isn't worried about consquences, she takes my hands and places one on her breast, the other on her ass. I groaned at her positioning, the fact that she isn't wearing a bra. Her breasts are not large, but they are the perfect handful, and that's what I like. I feel her hard peak against my palm, and I knead her flesh tenderly. They are so perky, perched high on her chest. The slight weight in my hand had me rocking my hips with her's.

I fumbled with the hem of her shirt, delving my hand beneath. I squeezed her ass once, then slid my hand up her bare back. The skin is buttery soft, warm, under my finger tips, and I realized that nothing had ever felt so erotic to me before this moment. She arched, and I groaned.

"More, Edward," Bella whined, and I tweaked her nipple in response. She gasped. She panted, her hips grinding down hard, and I wondered if she was even aware that she was dry-humping me. I smirk, liking the idea that I've worked her into such a frenzy with so little work. Some girls don't even respond, and here Bella was, moaning and gasping and arching beneath my fingers.

She was perfection. I wanted to worship every inch of her.

**Bella**

I can't really think straight, with Edward touching me and kissing me like he was. I wanted to crawl into his skin, out of mine, as I was hot and tingling. His hand on my back was stroking soft, soothing circles, in complete contrast to his fingers plucking at my nipple. I didn't realize that anything could feel so delicious, so amazing. My belly is a tight ball of fire, hot and building and growing, and my pussy is tingling, pulsing with pleasure. I knew that my panties were surely soaked through. It should have embarrassed me, but it did not.

My head lolled back as Edward's hand joined the other at my chest, cupping my breasts. They weren't as big as Lauren or Jessica's, but Edward seemed quite content with them. He stroked his thumbs over my nipples, holding my chest in his hands delicately. I was grinding against his lap, seeking purchase, but it wasn't enough.

Before I realized I was moving, I had pulled down the blankets so we were closer together. It felt amazing when I pressed my crotch against his. He was so hard, and he hissed at the contact.

"You're so hot," Edward gasped. "I can feel you through your panties."

"Touch me," I said again.

"Show me," Edward said again.

I bit my lip, but took one of his hands and slid it down the length of my body. Edward and I gazed at each other, both flushed and panting. I pressed his palm against the front of my underwear, the perfect spot. I moaned loudly, embarrassing myself, at the pressure. I rubbed myself wantonly against his hand, and Edward blinked a few times before his eyes rolled back in his head, and he threw his head back with a soft groan.

"I want - I want you to -" I tried to say, but it felt so good I couldn't form a coherent thought. Jesus, it finally all made sense. I had been missing out. Edward stroked a thumb over my panties, over that _spot_. I shuddered with pleasure.

"You're so beautiful," Edward murmured. I met his emerald gaze through hooded lids. His hair was a mess, as it always was, but I knew that I contributed to it. His lips were swollen and red from our kisses, and he was gazing at me hard. "So perfect, Bella. Cum for me, sweetheart. Let go."

I moaned as I frotted against his hand, my pleasure and the pressure within me growing. I had never felt this before, not in the awkward fumblings in my bedroom, alone, late at night. My skin was on fire. My toes curled in on themselves, almost painfully, and I felt my breath coming out in sharp gasps. It felt like I was getting closer and closer, like someone tuning a guitar string. Finally, as though they had turned the string too tight, I snapped. I moaned loudly, Edward's name rolling off my tongue, as my body shuddered and clenched. I felt electric, hot, and tingley, as I slumped against his chest, panting.

Edward murmured reassurances, but I barely heard him, as he softly stroked my back and my hair. He pressed little kisses on whatever part of me his lips could reach. After a long while, I pulled back and gazed at him, blushing.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he told me, sincerely, and I ducked my head. He tipped my chin up with two fingers, like he did the second time he kissed me. "Don't be bashful now, sweetheart."

"I'm not," I lied.

"I've never seen anything so... Sexy," he said. "You're glowing."

"Shut up," I replied, burying my face in the crook of his neck. Edward chuckled. I could still feel him, hard and pressing up against me. I wanted to make him feel good, as well. Shyly, I pulled back and gazed at him. "Can I... Can I touch you, too?"

Edward gazed hard at me, before groaning. "I really should say no..."

"Consider it a birthday present," I pleaded. I jutted out my bottom lip, pouting, and he chuckled.

"If you really want to..."

I immediately sat back and grabbed the waistband of his under shorts. I was nervous, and my hands were trembling, but I hoped Edward attributed them to my orgasm. I couldn't believe I had finally had one, and now I could see what all the fuss was about. I wanted to make him feel as good as he made me feel, and he lifted his hips to help me tug the shorts down.

His erection sprang free, and I felt my eyes go wide in surprise. Of course, I had seen penises before. Mostly in porno, which I had watched a handful of times, mostly out of curiosity. But even compared to that, Edward seemed so... _Big_. I nervously wrapped both of my hands around his smooth cock, surprised at the texture. It felt like stone wrapped in hot, pulsing velvet. I experimentally moved my hands up and down.

Edward hissed and arched his hips into my hands. I took that as a good sign, slowly working my small hands up and down along him. I didn't know if I was doing it right, but I was watching Edward's face as I worked. He was muttering under his breath, his eyes watching my hands. I took that as encouragement.

"Here," Edward said, removing one of my hands. He wrapped his hand over mine, guiding my movements until I was jerking him off, quickly. He would swivel our wrists at the bulbous head, where fluid was leaking out, and he groaned loudly. He was shaved, soft dark stubble on his lower abdomen and the base of his shaft. I noted that his balls were big, too, and they bounced a little as he squirmed beneath our joined hands.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_," Edward repeated, chanting. He was sweating, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "I'm going to cum." His warning was unnecessary - as soon as he spoke, white liquid shot from his dick, hitting my chin and making me gasp in surprise. He kept moving my hand as he groaned out my name, his hips arching off the bed. I blinked at him, wide eyed, as he panted and slowly calmed down. He released my hand, taking a shaking breath, and I was frozen, unsure what to do.

When Edward finally opened his eyes, the sparkling emerald eyes that haunted my dreams and filled my waking thoughts, he smirks. "You have no idea how sexy you look right now." He slid out from under me, grabbing a towel from the closet. He wiped my chin and hands gently, tenderly, and then kissed me again, long and sweet. It wasn't as passion filled as before, but I still felt a wave of heat wash over me.

"I should get back to bed," I murmured, as Edward rested his forehead against mine. I inhaled his scent, relishing in the smell. It was laundry, and salty sweat, and something unidentifiable that was simply _Edward_.

"I wish you could just sleep here," he sighed wistfully.

"Me too." He wrapped me in his arms, squeezing me tightly, before letting me slip off of the bed.

I crawled into the pile of blankets on the floor, my makeshift bed in Rosalie's bedroom, and smiled to myself. My seventeenth birthday was the best I had ever had. I couldn't believe what had transpired tonight. I wasn't sure what was going on between Edward and I, but I was certain of one thing.

I didn't want it to end.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Edward**

I shouldn't have let things get so far last night. I shouldn't have let Bella touch me. For one thing, it was certainly illegal, or at least greatly frowned upon. If Charlie ever found out, he would have my ass. For another, I wasn't going to be able to stay away. Not after watching her face contort with pleasure, not after hearing her breathy, sweet moans, feeling her shake and tremble against me. I was shocked when she asked to touch me as well, and I was very close to telling her firmly, decisively, _no_. But when she pouted and pleaded, I was so insanely turned on. I'd had women beg for my cock before, but not in that sweet, innocent way that Bella had. She wanted to touch me, too. How could I deny her?

I laid for a long while the next morning upon waking, anxiety racking my guts. I was consumed with her. I could still smell her sweet arousal on my fingers, and I hadn't even touched her bare sex. Just the outside of her panties, with had been wet and hot, and I ached to touch her. I ached to bury myself to the hilt within her. There were a lot of things I wanted to do with Isabella Swan. Leaving her alone was not one of them.

Finally, I pulled on my clothes from yesterday, and trudged downstairs. Rosalie and her friends were already seated at the breakfast bar, reminiscing about the night's events. They all (save for Bella, who simply blushed and stared at her breakfast silently) chorused a cheerful hello.

"You definitely made an impression last night," Rosalie said wryly, over a mug of coffee. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so sure." I had to pretend that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Lauren and Jessica were practically panting after you left," Alice agreed. She was beaming at me, and it was a contagious smile. Had I been younger, I felt that she and I could have been friends. She was definitely a vivacious girl, with an excitable disposition that I found impossible not to share.

"Wonderful. Exactly what I need," I replied, rolling my eyes. I grabbed a cup of coffee as well, leaning against the bar. Sunlight streamed through the wide windows, a rare treasure in such a cloudy place.

"Don't worry," Rosalie said, quirking an eyebrow at me. "We told them you have a girlfriend, and that you were very much off limits."

"I doubt that'll help," Bella mumbled, pouting again. I wanted to kiss the look off of her face, but restrained myself.

I listened to them chat about the party, about Emmett's ridiculously bad karaoke, Jasper's surprisingly thoughtful present of a photograph of Alice and Bella, apparently one that they hadn't even known was being taken. Angela had kissed Ben Cheney last night, and I got the sense that it was a long-coming act from the way the girls teased her. I remembered feeling like that, I remembered knit-picking every event from the previous night. I hadn't done it with my friends, as that would have been _gay_, but there were many nights and mornings I laid in bed, picking through memories fondly.

Maybe Bella was making me feel young, not old.

"I should call Charlie," Bella said, after the girls had finished up breakfast and cleaned up their dishes. "I've still got that history paper to work on."

"I can give you a ride," I offered. "I've gotta get home and do my laundry," I added, when Rosalie gave me curious look.

"Sure," Bella said. "If its not too much trouble."

"Nah, you're on my way home," I said, shaking my head. "It's no trouble at all." I waited in the kitchen as she went upstairs to grab her overnight bag. Alice and Angela had followed her, to gather their belongings as well, but Rosalie stayed behind in the kitchen. Awkwardly, we appraised each other. I had never been in a situation one on one with Rosalie before, and I felt uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.

"So, was that your boyfriend I saw last night?" I asked, for lack of better topics.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged her slender shoulders.

"I thought you were really into him," I said, trying to be casual. I wanted to gauge how serious they really were. I wanted to know how easy it would be to break them up.

"I was. I mean, I _am_." Rosalie sighed, and shook her head. "I don't know. He's an ass, but he can be really sweet. He's just hard to deal with sometimes. Moody, you know."

"Maybe its the drugs," I said, chuckling.

"Whatever, Edward. I shouldn't have expected you to get it." Rosalie crossed her arms and stomped out of the kitchen, golden hair streaming behind her. I shook my head - teenage girls, especially Rosalie, could be so grumpy. Bella flounced down the stairs, giving Rosalie a bewildered look as they passed each other, before gazing down at me. I realized, as I took a deep breath, that just the sight of her was enough to get me going. Not just my dick, but my heart. It was beating hard in my chest.

"Ready?" I asked, and she nodded. I jingled my keys and lead the way outside. My shiny silver Volvo was waiting, not a dent or scratch from the inexperienced teen drivers. I unlocked the doors and Bella got in before I could open the door for her - which I realized would have been weird, had anyone been watching us. I backed out of the driveway as she fiddled with the radio, finally leaving it on a station playing some 90's alt rock. The Cranberries.

"So," she said, biting her lip and glancing at me.

"So," I echoed, with a smile.

"Last night," she said, a little smile breaking across her face.

"Last night was amazing." I take her hand and squeeze it, and she blushes. "_You_ were amazing, Bella."

"Thank you," she murmured, eyes on our hands. Our fingers are twined together, and I stroke my thumb over her knuckles. They're so small and delicate in mine.

"I wish things were different," I said, wistful. "I wish we could really be together."

Bella turns to gaze out the window, hiding her face from me. I squeeze her hand and she says, "Me too." I thought I heard a rasp to her voice that wasn't previously there, but I wasn't certain.

**Bella**

I want to lock myself in my bedroom and never come out. I leave Edward in the living room to chat with Charlie, explaining that he gave me a ride home from his parents, saving Charlie the trouble. I hear them talking about the game as I toss my bag into my room and shut the door softly. I lean against the wood before my breathing hitches, and the tears that have been stinging and threatening to spill over my eyes finally do. I sag, sliding down the door until I'm a heap on the floor, knees pulled tightly up to my chest.

Edward's words reverberate in my brain. "_I wish things were different. I wish we could really be together._" I feel my heart literally shatter, breaking into a tiny million pieces like shards of a mirror. I never realized that this was why they called it heartbreak.

So many emotions overwhelm me as I silently cry, not daring make a peep. Charlie isn't one to pry, but if he were to hear this heartbroken crying, he would surely try to step in and make things better.

I wanted to scream that nothing would make this better. I felt dramatic, hysterical even. It wasn't fair - Edward wasn't fair. How could he touch me, kiss me, make me feel so amazing, and then bring it all crashing down with two simple sentences.

_I wish things were different. I wish we could really be together._

I sobbed into my knees, my fingernails biting into my skin, and my hair was stuck to my wet face. Snot ran out of my nose, and I gasped for breath. I'd never been so upset before, never felt my stomach so heavy, like there was lead there. I tipped onto my side, clinging to my knees, as I let the tears fall.

He didn't make any sense. He kissed me. He held my hand. He told me that I was beautiful, that I was perfect. I wanted to understand, I wanted to believe that he meant something else - but how else could I interpret his words? He didn't want to be with me. Not like I wanted to be with him. I was just some young, dumb, high school girl, one that he could mess around with and then go back to his normal life. I hated him in that moment, _really_ hated him, and I vowed that I would never let him have hold of my heart again.

I would show him. I didn't _need_ him, even though as I thought that, my heart protested with another squeezing ache.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews and follows. I greatly appreciate all of the support and love from all of my readers, and it makes me so happy that this little story is getting any attention at all. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You make it worth while, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ever.**

**Rating: M**

Chapter Fifteen

**Bella**

Monday, at school, I was dressed to impress. I had curled my hair into soft ringlets, and wore a pair of tight skinny jeans that made my legs look long and my butt look like it was actually there, rather than nonexistant. I had on a tight tank-top, which showed a bit more chest than I usually did, with another red cardigan on top of that. Alice gave me a thumbs up when she saw me, and I rolled my eyes at her. When Rosalie met us at my locker, our unspoken meeting place before classes started, I asked her point blank. "Does Royce have any cute single friends that might like me?"

"Bella," Angela said in surprise. "What happened to your _crush_?" She emphasized the last word, eyebrows raised.

"I've given up on chasing guys that I can't have," I said, waving my hand casually. I was proud of myself - the way I said it, even _I_ believed it. "So, Rose?"

"Um," the tall blonde said, tapping a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "I'll have to ask him. I'm sure I can find someone. We should do a double date or something."

"Sounds good," I said, flicking my hair over my shoulder in a manner that I had seen Lauren and Jessica and even Rosalie do. Angela was eyeing me uncertainly, and I flashed her a big grin, reassuring. I didn't want her to worry - really, honestly, this was probably the best thing for me. How could lusting and wanting after a guy that barely realized I existed, or at least only realized it when he was horny, be better for me? Edward was a jerk, and I was dumb and naieve for falling for his act. I thought that he really liked me, especially after he kissed me, and the lusty fumblings in his bedroom on my birthday. I had spent all yesterday trying to calm myself, convincing myself that Edward meant nothing to me. That he was just another jerk out there, trying to get his rocks off. Some guys had a thing for younger girls - I was just one of them. Surely, he would be moving on to Lauren or Jessica, or something other woman that would fall for his fucking handsome face and smooth, talented hands.

Not me. Been there, done that.

By lunch, Alice and Rosalie were gleefully playing matchmaker. They kept suggesting kids from school, but I didn't want to date anyone that I would see on a daily basis. If things didn't work out, as had happened between Edward and I, we ould have to see each other regardless. I'd rather see someone that I didn't have to worry about _after_.

Because I knew what the _after_ felt like. I would have to see Edward all the time, and knowing that we couldn't really be together, couldn't _really_ be together, made my heart shatter into a billion little pieces.

"What about that Jacob Black kid, that Royce hangs out with?" Alice asked. She arched an eyebrow and Rosalie pursed her lips, considering it.

Jasper is silent, watching his girl. Angela is getting in on the fun, spit-balling names of boys that she _knows_ I would never go for. I don't like the spotlight but I pretend, because this is what I want, what I need. I wasn't even hungry as I picked at my lunch.

Finally, when school was over and Rosalie promised to talk to Royce that night and see what he thought about this Jacob Black kid, I went home. The cruiser wasn't in the driveway when I parked my truck on the curb, and I was thankful that Charlie wasn't home. I went inside, toeing off my sneakers and dropping my backpack next to them. It was silent and cool inside, as the windows were still open, letting in the last bit of summertime warmth. I debated on doing some homework, but I could put it off until later. Instead, I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV, thankful for a mindless distraction.

I was dozing off when the front door opened, and Charlie and Edward's voices, cheerful and laughing, woke me. I flinched, dropping the remote to the floor, before standing up too quickly. Blood rushed from or to my head or whatever, and I swayed on the spot. Looking at Edward, in his sexy uniform with his sunglasses pushed up into his wild, copper-penny, burnt red gold hair, licking his lips subconciously, into an even bigger smile.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said. "Edward's gonna stay for dinner. Should we order pizza, or...?" There is unspoken hope in his voice and I roll my eyes.

"I'll get to cooking," I said, and he ruffled my hair as I stepped past him into the kitchen. I avoided Edward's eyes the entire time.

I took a deep, shaky breath as I grabbed some hamburger out of the fridge. I wasn't going to make anything outlandish, just some spaghetti and garlic bread. I don't think about anything while I work, letting myself get lost in the simple routine. I've made spaghetti a million times, I could probably do it in my sleep. I purposefully keep my mind away from the gorgeous, green eyed man in the living room.

I do not think about how good his lips felt on mine.

I do not think about how delicious his fingers felt, strumming over my nipples.

I do not think about the explosion of nerves, tingles, the shivers and convulsions deep inside of me. I do not think about how I attempted to recreate it alone in my bedroom, but my fingers did not know how to play me like his did. Maybe it was because I wasn't in the mood, having cried in a crumpled ball on my bedroom floor. Whatever.

I didn't hear Edward enter the kitchen, and he breathes against my neck. I should startle, surprised, but I feel my shoulders lose their tension instead. I fucking relaxed into him, my chest pressing into his back.

"You smell fucking fantastic," Edward whispered against my ear, and I turn my face into his. His lips brushed my cheek and his fingers traced delicate on my skin, up my back and neck, the shell of my ear. "I miss you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, realizing what he was saying. It didn't fit.

Edward chuckled and stepped back, to a safe distance, and ducks his head with a low chuckle. "I mean I haven't thought of anything but you in a long time, Bella."

"That's weird," I replied, turning and crossing my arms over my chest. I'm glad that I decided to look extra good today. It makes me feel stronger, a better front.

"Why?" Edward asked, crinkled brow. His face is painted with confusion.

"You said it yourself," I responded hollowly. I shrugged.

"Huh? What?" Edward gazed hard at me, as if _I'm_ the one not making sense. "Bella -"

"You don't have to do this," I said softly. As much as I adored how it felt to be in his arms, and kiss him, and even just those soft touches a few moments ago, I didn't want him to lie to me. I didn't want him to try to make me feel better. I'm a big girl - I want to tell him that I can't tolerate his easy disposal of me. "I know it didn't mean anything to you," I said instead.

"Bella - what are you -"

But Charlie's recliner legs, wheezing as they fold shut, make Edward's lips button shut. He shook his head and opened the fridge, grabbing himself a beer, and one for Charlie. He hands it to my Dad when he comes into the kitchen.

"Just in time," I said, plastering a big fake smile onto my face. "Dinner is ready."

**Edward**

Bella is being infuriating. All throughout dinner, she smiled and ate and teased her Dad about his beer-belly, which considering how much he drank and her delicious meals, is pretty meager. I laughed with them, had thirds, and ignored the urge to pin her hands down and stick my tongue down her throat, to taste her salty-sweet candy skin. I knew what it was like now, and I should have never given in.

I've tasted the forbidden fruit, and I am starving for more.

Bella is seriously confused if she really believes that the other night didn't mean anything. I don't know why she says it, where she got that information from, but as soon as I get the chance, I'm going to kiss and suck that stupid idea straight out of her pretty fucking head. She excuses herself after dinner, hiding up in her bedroom, and I hang out with Charlie for a bit longer before telling him I need to hit the hay.

However, once I'm outside, I'm gazing the branch that lead to her bedroom window. I studied it, and the tree, and the soft golden light coming through her sheer curtains. And fuck it - I'm young, I'm in great shape. I shimmied up the tree as deftly and quietly as I could manage, only cursing a few times, before I reached the limb. It practically scrapes her window, its so close, and thankfully, it is the sturdy kind. I decided to watch for a few moments before I make my presence known.

Bella had homework spread on her floor, and she had changed into a baggy pajama shirt that hung to her mid-thighs. But she thinks she's alone, so her legs are akimbo and I can see her panties. White on porcelain. I licked my lips as my mouth watered. She chewed her lip as she studied the textbook in front of her, before scribbling something down. Deciding it was now or never, I scooted to the edge of the limb. It creaked under the foreign weight, but I was satisfied that it wasn't going to break. I tapped at the window.

Bella startled, knees snapping together, eyes big and scared. But once she realized it was me, she stood and pushed the curtains open further and pulled open her window.

"What are you _doing_? Are you crazy, Edward?" she asked, stepping back to let me in. I fell into her bedroom, landing with a muted thud on the carpet.

"Bella," I said, pulling myself to my knees.

"My dad is just downstairs," she whispered. "You can't just - _why_ -"

"What did you mean, you knew it didn't mean anything?" I asked. I grabbed her shoulders, willing her to look into my eyes. In the soft light in her bedroom, her personal space, where I've only been once before, Bella seemed as young as she was. Seventeen, a baby, on the cusp of womanhood. It was wrong of me to be here, but I wanted her so goddamn much.

"I mean, I know you don't want to _be_ with me -"

"Silly girl," I said, cutting her off before she can go on. I hugged her to my chest, ignoring how stiff she is in my arms. I stroked a hand over her dark hair, grinning at her insecurities. I don't care where she got the idea, but it makes me laugh. I kissed the crown of her head. "I want to be with you, Bella. I want to be with you very, very much."

"But you said we couldn't really be together," Bella protested, mouth muffled against my chest. But her arms came up and wrapped around my back.

"I meant that we couldn't really be together... Not until you're eighteen, princess." _My fault._ I shook away the thought, because it doesn't matter. My skin is on fire and my nostrils are filled with the scent of Bella, which permeates this room. Perfect, sweet, Bella-smell.

"Oh." She nuzzled her face into the polyester of my uniform, and I chuckled.

I pulled away, tipping her chin up to look at me. Our eyes met, and her big brown, melted-chocolate ones are soft. Hopeful. I pressed a kiss to her lips, meaning it to be just a peck. But I'm slowly learning that when it comes to Bella, there is _meaning_ _to_, and then there is _actuality._

I meant to peck her, a soft, innocent kiss, but once my lips are on her's, I can't. In actuality, I groan softly as soon as her soft, delicious lips are on mine. I squeezed her tightly to me, arching her back, and her hands grabbed at me, my sides, my neck. I cupped the back of her head, and our mouths work together. I back Bella up to the bed, and her knees buckled when they hit the mattress. I put my hands out, leaning over her, our mouths still connected, now tasting. Little whimpers left my sweet girl's mouth. I can't resist, I can't help myself, as I slide my hands over her thighs.

They are soft, and smooth, and made for my hands.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Bella," I replied, resting my forehead against her's. I know that I shouldn't stick around longer than necessary, but when I pressed my hand against her crotch, feeling the wet heat there, it seems completely necessary. I can't stop as I began to rub her, encouraging the soft moans and muffled words. I licked her lips, kissed her chin, and found a delicious spot on her throat that my mouth liked. I rubbed and strummed, and listened to her breathing turn into pants. I pulled back to watch her face contort with pleasure, her body shiver and shudder. Its the best thing that I have ever seen, and I felt unfathomably lucky.

"Your turn," Bella said, but I pushed her hands away from where they fumbled at my belt.

"Not tonight, lovely," I said, shaking my head. "I need to go home." And take care of the bulge in my pants. I kissed her once, twice, three times, before ghosting my lips to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Edward," she whispered at her window, and I glanced over my shoulder as I balanced on the tree limb.

"Goodnight, Bella." Under the dark, starry sky, I take a mental picture of her flushed cheeks and mussed hair. I wanted to remember that, always.


End file.
